Back Again
by chaylorfan123
Summary: New story! I hope you enoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I had this amazing idea in my head for a new story and I had to begin writing so that the idea wouldn't go away. Trust me I'm in the process of writing my other stories so they will be out soon. I'm on Summer Break so I have a lot of time.**

* * *

She pulled into the East High parking lot, still remembering where her old high school was. It's been a long ten years since she been back to this place. Taylor McKessie parked her Mercedes and walked out of the car. She smoothed out her dress before she began walking towards the school along with some of her fellow classmates whom she hardly recognized. She passed the big sign that read: _East High's 10 year school reunion. Welcome back, Wildcats!_ She walked inside alone and heard music coming from the big gym and followed the sound.

When she walked inside she was amazed at how much the place hasn't changed. She knew all of her old friends would be here tonight. She hasn't made contact with the gang since they went their separate ways for college. There was one Wildcat she stayed in contact with especially. Chad. She sat down at a empty table with the Wildcat's table covering on it and played with the confetti. She reminisced of their times dating in high school, which was a big shocker for all. She smiled at the thought before remembering her last argument when Chad decided he wanted to go into the military after college. Taylor disagreed with his decision and hasn't talked to him since. Whenever she would hear about the military in the news she always thought of him and prayed for him.

There was a lot of commotion by the entrance of the gym and Taylor looked over to see her former best friends entering the gym. One by one, Gabriella and troy, and Sharpay and Zeke. She got up and walked over to the punch bowl to try to avoid them. There was a tap on Taylor's shoulder and she slowly turned around to see Gabriella.

"Taylor, how you been?" She asked calmly.

"I been good, how about you?" Taylor held her cup with both hands. She looked the brunette up and down in awe. Gabriella was always the prettiest one out of her and Sharpay. Well that's what Taylor thought.

"Great." Gabriella examined Taylor's dress. "You look amazing. I've missed you Taylor."

Taylor took a sip from her cup and then placed it down. "I missed you too, I'm sorry I didn't stay in contact with you guys."

Gabriella put her arm around Taylor's shoulders and smiled. "It's okay, come on you can sit with us."

Gabriella walked with Taylor towards her table which seated Sharpay, Zeke, and Troy. "Guys, look who I found."

Everyone looked up to a slightly smiled Taylor. Sharpay got out of her chair and practically ran over to Taylor to give her a big hug.

"Taylor, I have missed you. You look stunning. Did you cut your hair?" Sharpay asked all in one breath.

"I missed you too." Taylor sat down with the gang. "Guys I'm so sorry about how I was acting before we all left for college. I hope you guys can forgive me?"

"of course we can." Zeke said with a smile.

"Have you spoken to Chad?" Troy asked.

"No, not in six years. The last time we spoke he decided he wanted to leave and go off to the military." Taylor responded as she crossed her legs.

"Well he'll be here tonight." Troy said looking at Taylor.

A song came on and Sharpay got super excited. "Zeke, let's dance."

Zeke got up and led Sharpay to the dance floor.

"Taylor do you want to dance?" Gabriella asked. She wanted to go dance with troy but she didn't want to leave her friend all alone.

"I'll dance later, when I get the feeling back in my feet." Taylor joked looking at her feet.

She watched as troy and Gabriella walked off into the crowd. She laughed as she watched Zeke dance and Sharpay trying to stop him. Taylor got up and walked out of the gym towards the bathroom. She walked inside to see a lady standing at the sink retouching her makeup. The girl looked up at Taylor and Taylor gave a slight smile.

"Hi." Taylor spoke as she walked up to the sink and stood next to the sink. She took out a mini comb from her clutch and began to comb her edges back. She put the comb back in her purse and looked at the girl standing beside her in the mirror.

"Did you attend East High?" Taylor asked curiously.

"No, my boyfriend did." The girl smiled. No wonder why Taylor didn't recognize the girl.

"Oh, I'm Taylor. And you are?" Taylor and the girl shook hands.

"My name is Faith." Faith responded with a smile. Taylor nodded and grabbed her clutch.

"Well, maybe I'll see you and your boyfriend later. Enjoy your night." Taylor said before walking out of the bathroom.

She sat down in a bench far from the gym in the hallway to fix her shoe when she heard two guys talking. Taylor looked up and watched as the man walked into the gym and was greeted by a few former students. She got up and followed far behind.

"Chad man it's nice to see you. Thanks for what you do and helping protect our country." The guy said to Chad.

Taylor was standing so far behind from Chad that he couldn't see her. She took this time to examine him. He was dressed in a really nice suit and he cut his fro down some but not too short. She watched as he walked off into the crowd of students into the gym. She slowly walked towards the same entrance door she had once exited from and stood there.

Taylor walked into the gym once again this time not knowing what to do. She was happy knowing that she was in the same room with someone who was the love her life. But was also nervous because she didn't know how she wanted to approach him. Taylor walked towards the dance floor and hid the side of her face so that Chad, who was talking to Zeke and troy, wouldn't see her. She walked over there towards Sharpay and Gabriella.

They stood together and looked in the direction of the boys. Chad's back was turned towards the girls and Troy and Zeke was standing in front of him.

"He looks good, doesn't he?" Sharpay said looking at Taylor.

"He looks very good." Taylor said, she sounded very upset.

"Why don't you just go and talk to him?" Gabriella said as she slightly shoved Taylor. Taylor turned and looked at her friends.

"What would I say?" she asked.

Gabriella looked over Taylor's shoulder to see all three boys heading in their direction. "I don't know but you better come up with something quick."

Taylor stood there in front of her friends. She was afraid of what she might see if she turned around.

"Hey Taylor." Chad spoke and Taylor turned around to see him standing in front of her.

"Chad, long time no see. How you been?" Taylor crossed her arms.

"I been great. Fighting in a war to make sure my loved ones are safe. How's life?" He responded looking her up and down.

"Life couldn't get better." Taylor responded with a straight face.

Chad opened his mouth to speak until a girl called his name and everyone turned and looked over in the girl's direction. Taylor turned to see Faith walking towards them and she got a confused look on her face.

"Hey baby, I was looking for you." Faith stood next to Chad and smiled at him. She then looked at the crew surrounding.

"Hey I remember you." Faith joked when she looked at Taylor.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend Faith. Faith these are my friends." Chad put his arm around Faith's waist as he introduced her and from the look Taylor's face she was not happy.

* * *

**GUYS THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! IT IS 1:46 A.M. AND i AM UP WRITING AND UPDATING ALL MY STORIES FOR YOU GUYS i HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT MY OTHERS. LOVE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2

The italics are Taylor's thoughts.

* * *

Everyone was very accepting of Faith, all of except for Taylor of course. Overall Taylor had a great time at the reunion as she reconnected the bond with her friends. All except for Chad, of course. Gabriella informed Taylor that she and Troy were having a barbeque at their house the next day and Taylor agreed that she would attend. Taylor decided to park her car near the curve on the street since there was no room in the driveway. She looked to see a Lamborghini taking up most of the space near the curb

"Now who the hell parks their car in the middle in a spot like this?" Taylor questioned.

Lucky enough for herself she was able to fit her car in between the Lamborghini and another car. She got out of the car and headed towards the front door of the house. Taylor rang the doorbell and seconds later a dog was heard barking along with a smiling Gabriella at the door. Gabriella let her friend inside examined Taylor's outfit.

"Cute shoes." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks." Taylor smiled as she and the Latina walked to the back towards the patio to see all their friends, including Faith and Chad. Taylor turned to Gabriella.

"You didn't tell me they would be here." She spoke.

"Taylor, Chad is our friend." Gabriella pointed out.

"Okay and what about Faith?" Taylor questioned.

Gabriella turned her head to look and see Faith sitting on Chad's lap playing with his hair. Gabriella turned her attention back towards Taylor.

"I don't know she goes wherever Chad goes." Gabriella responded. "Please just try to have a good time."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Fine, I will."

Gabriella smiled and linked arms with Taylor as they walked down the patio steps and towards the group.

"Hey everyone." Taylor spoke with a smile and she sat down in a chair next to Sharpay.

Troy came out with a huge plate of ribs seasoned and ready to put on the grill. Taylor walked over to Troy to greet him.

"Hey Troy, nice chef hat." She joked before playing with his white chef hat on his head.

Troy laughed, "What's up Tay?"

Taylor got serious before looking at Chad and Faith who were engaged in conversation with Zeke.

"So, what's her story?" She asked.

Troy already knew who she was talking about and closed the grill as Taylor fanned smoke away from her face.

"Well Faith is a lawyer at one of the biggest firms in Utah." Troy looked at Taylor, who was staring at the couple.

"How did they meet?" She asked, looking back at Troy.

"Chad was jogging in the park a few weeks after he came back from the military and he ran into her. Literally." Troy chuckled but stopped when he saw the look on Taylor's face. "Don't worry; I don't really like her like that anyway."

Taylor gave Troy a slight smile before walking away to sit back down with the group. She decided that it was only right that she should at least give Faith a chance. She didn't really do anything to Taylor, other than take away the only man she ever loved.

Taylor sat next to Sharpay just as Chad was beginning to speak. "Yeah, the military paid for my Lamborghini."

Taylor looked up, "wait that's your Lamborghini parked out there?" Chad nodded.

"Way to park a car Chad. Do you know how hard it was for me to park my car?" Taylor said.

Faith was rubbing Chad's face as he spoke, "Get a smaller car."

Taylor was about to speak but Sharpay began talking to her about her clothes. Taylor was so caught up in the conversation that she didn't notice Chad and Faith leave and walk inside the house.

"So Taylor, what career do you have?" Zeke asked.

"I'm a choreographer and a dancer." Taylor responded.

"No wonder why your calf muscles look so nice." Sharpay said.

"Taylor can you go in the kitchen and get the lemonade bowl from the refrigerator?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor nodded and got up and walked in the house. She walked towards the kitchen where she heard kissing noises and walked in to see Faith on the kitchen table with Chad standing in between her legs. Taylor grew angry. Not only because that used to be her had Chad given kisses to but also because they were having a full make-out session on a table. People eat on that table.

"Get a room." Taylor spoke with attitude as she walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed the lemonade.

Chad pulled back and Faith hopped down from table.

"Taylor, I didn't even know you were here." Faith said with a smile on her face.

_Bitch you knew I was here._

Taylor looked at Faith and smiled, "that's weird Faith because I tried to ignore the fact that you were here too."

_I tried to be nice._

"Baby, can you go outside I'll be there in a second." Chad looked at Faith and kissed her on the lips for a last time before she exited.

"Wow, she's something." Taylor said.

"So how's life Taylor?" Chad asked, ignoring the comment Taylor made.

"Life is great. I'm a dancer and a choreographer. I'm making tons of money. Life couldn't get better than that." Taylor put the lemonade on the counter and leaned against the refrigerator.

"Are you dating anyone?" Chad asked her.

"I was but he turned out to be a dumb ass so I dumped him." She responded with a straight face.

Chad looked down and chuckled and Taylor continued to stare at him. But it wasn't a stare full of lust, it was a stare which made her want to go over there and slap that smirk off his face. Chad stopped chuckling and looked back up at Taylor.

"It was nice seeing you Taylor." He said with a smile before walking out of the kitchen.

Taylor hated when Chad would smile at her, especially if she didn't like him at the moment. She gained her composure and walked back outside with the lemonade. When she got outside Gabriella had her guitar out and was playing a song.

Taylor sat the pitcher of lemonade on the table and sat down in a chair. She bobbed her head to rhythm of the sound coming from the guitar. She felt someone staring at her and looked over to see Chad eyeing her. Faith was busy staring at Gabriella playing the guitar that she didn't pay attention to her man staring at another woman.

Chad was still staring at Taylor when he licked his lips at her.

_He wants me._

Taylor looked away from Chad and kept watching Gabriella play and sing until she was done.

* * *

As it began to get dark outside, that's when the real fun started. Troy and Gabriella began serving liquor and each one of them had an alcoholic beverage in their hand. They brought the stereo out of the house and music played.

"Remember in high school when Troy and Chad took Donny and Rocketman's clothes from their gym lockers and ran around the whole school with them?" Sharpay said laughing.

Everyone was sitting around the fire pit reminiscing on old memories.

"I remember that. That was funny, they had just come out of the shower and only had a towel wrapped around them." Troy said before he took a sip of his beer.

"Taylor remember that summer when you guys got the job at Lava Springs and you were scared to jump in the pool?" Zeke asked.

Taylor took a sip of her lime-a-Rita. She remembered everything about that summer.

"Yeah, I remember." Taylor spoke.

"You were scared so Corbin held your hand and jumped in-." Zeke decided not to finish his sentence the sentence when he realized the stares he was getting.

He looked at the back of his beer can, "Wow, what is in this drink?" He got up and walked away from the group. It got quiet when Zeke left.

Faith was sitting on Chad's lap looking at Taylor as Taylor. Taylor knew Faith was staring at her so she said something.

"What are you staring at?" Taylor asked her as she took the last sip of her beverage.

"So what's the history between you and Chad, Taylor?" Faith asked as she leaned forward to look at Taylor.

"That's none of your business, Faith. Besides, it doesn't even matter, it's in the past now." Taylor said before she crushed her can of liquor, still staring at Faith.

"Guys I have an announcement." Troy got up and walked towards Gabriella who was sitting down in a chair.

"Zeke, come back over here." He yelled out.

Zeke walked back in their direction and sat down and placed Sharpay on his lap.

"What's up Troy?" Gabriella asked, looking up at him.

Troy knelt down in front of Gabriella and gasps were heard from Sharpay and Taylor.

"Gabriella, the first time I met you at that New Year's Eve party, I knew you were the one for me. I don't know if there is anyone else out there for me. And if there was they wouldn't even be able to come close to you." Troy spoke and turned to Chad who handed him a little box.

Troy turned back towards Gabriella who was almost in tears. "Gabriella I love you, I want you to have my last name." He opened the box that revealed a big diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?" Troy asked.

Gabriella took a large taste from her alcoholic beverage and then put it back down on the table.

"Yes!" Gabriella replied before giving Troy a big hug. She took the ring from the box and put it on her finger. She looked at it and tears began to flow.

Troy pulled her up and gave her a sweet kiss.

"That was beautiful." Faith said. "Baby, will you propose to me like that?"

_Shut up!_

Chad was afraid to reply; "Only time will tell."

Gabriella walked over to Sharpay and Taylor. The girls hugged and congratulated their best friend.

"Sharpay, if you don't mind I would love for you to design my dress and my bridesmaid." Gabriella told Sharpay.

"Not even a little pink?" Sharpay asked.

"No. Taylor, I would love for you to be my maid of honor." Gabriella held Taylor's hands.

"I would be honored." Taylor hugged her friend.

"Congratulations man. I never thought you would be the first ones getting married; I always thought it would be Sharpay and Zeke." Chad said.

"I told Sharpay not to rush me." Zeke said.

"Chad, I want you to be my best man." Troy said. "Now that's a lot of responsibility but I think you can handle it."

"Most definitely man." Chad responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor was taking on a lot of responsibility when she accepted to be Gabriella's maid of honor. She knew she had to plan just about everything for this wedding. When Gabriella told Taylor that Chad was Troy's best man, Taylor freaked. They would have to work together to make sure this wedding is the best it could be.

"Troy, why didn't you pick Zeke to be your best man?" Taylor was back at Troy and Gabriella's house waiting for Chad so they can discuss things for the wedding.

"Because Zeke is too busy right now Taylor and Chad is the only brother, other than Zeke, that I have." Troy responded as he walked with Taylor following right behind him.

The doorbell rung and Taylor went to go and answer the door. She opened it to see Chad a lone and she moved to the side to let him in.

"No girlfriend by your side today?" Taylor smiled.

"No, she had to work." He said as he stared Taylor down.

Gabriella came running down the down with a book in her hand as she met them in the living room.

"Troy can I talk to you?" She looked up and pointed towards the kitchen.

Troy looked at Taylor and Chad, "Promise me that you won't kill each other."

"My momma always told me not to make promises I can't keep." Taylor said as she folded her arms.

Troy stared her down as he slowly backed away, not keeping his eye off the two, and entered the kitchen.

When Troy disappeared, the room was silent.

"I'll just go get my bag." Chad spoke.

"What do you need a bag for?" Taylor was confused.

"I'm spending the night over here." Chad said before walking out of the house.

"Oh hell no! Gabriella!" Taylor shouted.

Gabriella came out and walked over to Taylor to see why her best friend was shouting.

"You didn't inform me that that _thing _was spending the night over here." She said just as Chad was walking back in with his stuff.

"Taylor calm down, you act like Chad bites." Gabriella said.

"All dogs bite, Gabriella." She said dissing Chad.

Chad just sat there and shook his head. Gabriella stared at her friend one last time before turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

Taylor didn't have anything to say and neither did Chad. Taylor sat on the couch and played with the bracelet on her arm.

"That's a nice bracelet." Chad said with the tone of no emotion.

Taylor looked over in his direction and scrunched her nose, "Thank-you."

Chad then began to crack his knuckles.

"You're going to have bad arthritis." Taylor said, not really caring.

Obviously Chad cared because he stopped cracking his knuckles as soon as Taylor stopped talking. It was silent for a while until Troy and Gabriella walked back in the room.

"Okay, so Troy and I have decided on a space where we want the wedding to be and we want you two to go over and meet with this woman. Her name is Jasmine and she already knows you guys are coming." Gabriella informed us as she handed Taylor some papers.

Taylor looked at Chad and then back at Gabriella and shook her head. Gabriella gently grabbed Taylor and pulled her off to the side away from the boys.

"Taylor, why do you seem to hate Chad so much?" Gabriella asked.

"I have my reasons." Taylor responded as she folded her arms.

"Look, whatever those reasons are please just put them to the side. This wedding is very important to me and you and Chad are going to have to work together." Gabriella rubbed Taylor's arms.

"Please just get along with him, at least till my wedding day is over." Gabriella begged. She couldn't understand why her best friend was so disgusted by her ex-lover.

Taylor turned and looked back at Chad who was talking to Troy. He had just so happened to smile as he was talking and Taylor quickly turned back around. She looked down and then back up at Gabriella.

"Fine! Don't say I never did anything for you." Taylor said before she turned and began walking away from Gabriella.

She walked over to Chad, "Keys please?"

Chad looked at her and then licked his lips at her, "what's wrong with your car?"

"Just give me the damn keys!" Taylor said as she held her hand out.

Chad slowly took the keys out his back pocket and handed them to Taylor. She then gave one last look to Gabriella, who mouthed out a thank you, and then headed out the house.

"I'll be in the car!" She shouted as she left.

Chad shook his head and chuckled before saying bye to Troy and Gabriella and following behind Taylor. He went outside to see his car already started and Taylor sitting in the passenger seat. He got inside and saw Taylor looking around the car in amazement.

"You like it?" Chad smiled as they pulled off into the busy street.

"It's okay." Taylor said.

The car ride was quiet; the only noise being heard was the car radio. Taylor stared at the window, enjoying the scenery. She began to daze off and went into her own thought. She forgot that she was even in the car with Chad. She began to reminisce about the day that changed everything.

* * *

_Chad arrived to Taylor's house on an early Monday morning. It was during the summer of senior year. _

"_Hey baby." Taylor kissed Chad on the lips._

_Taylor saw that something was on Chad's mind as he made his way into the living room. He sat down on the couch and Taylor sat down next to him. She noticed he had an envelope in his hand but didn't question it._

"_Baby what's wrong?" She asked as she rubbed his curly hair._

"_Taylor I have to tell you something." Chad placed the envelope on the table and held both of Taylor's hands. _

"_Chad, you're starting to worry me. What's going on?" _

_Chad was quiet as he looked down. He didn't know how to say what it was he was about to say. Taylor gently lifted chad's chin up so there eyes could meet._

"_Taylor, remember when my attitude and behavior wasn't that good two years ago?" Chad asked._

"_Yes, your dad signed you up for boot camp and stuff." Taylor remembered. _

"_Yeah well that boot camp gave me an opportunity that I was very interested in. And I signed up for it." Chad grabbed the envelope from the table._

"_Chad what is that?" Taylor eyed the envelope and then Chad._

"_Just open it." Chad quickly handed Taylor the envelope and then left her and walked in the kitchen. _

_Taylor watched as Chad disappeared and then began to take the piece of paper out of the envelope. She unfolded it and read the first sentence._

_Congratulation Chad Danforth, we please to inform you that you have been accepted into our army training camp._

_When Taylor read that paper her heart broke. She felt a tear roll down her face. She quickly wiped it and stormed into the kitchen to see Chad Leaning against the stove._

"_You're going to join the fucking army Chad, really? Out of all the things the army?" Taylor threw the paper at Chad's chest as tears streamed down her face._

_Tears streamed down her face but she didn't even bother to wipe them. _

"_Why the hell would you choose the army? How could you be so stupid?" Taylor asked, more like shouted._

"_Taylor this is something I want to do. I want to serve my country." Chad responded._

"_Chad, do you not remember what happened to my father? Why would you do this to me? To yourself?" Taylor asked. _

_Chad looked down in silence. Taylor shook her head and then headed up the stairs in her room. No one was at Taylor's house so once he heard her slam her bedroom door shut he quietly followed up the stairs. He opened her door to see her crying on the bed. When she heard her door close Taylor looked up to see Chad walking towards her and then hid her face in her hands. He sat down in front of her on the bed removed her hands. He wiped away the tears that were rolling down from her eyes._

"_I love you." Was all Chad said before his lips brushed into Taylor's. _

_Taylor laid out on her back while Chad climbed on top of her, still kissing Taylor's lips. Chad pulled back as he slowly took off his shirt, not taking his eye off of Taylor. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Chad asked after planting another kiss on Taylor. _

_Taylor nodded. Taylor lost her virginity to Chad. She enjoyed every minute of it until they both fallen asleep and woken back up. _

_Taylor lied in Chad's arms looking up at him. _

"_Do you want something to eat?" She asked him._

"_I can't, I have to go." Chad said as he got up and began to put his clothes back on._

"_Where are you going?" Taylor asked._

"_Babe, I have to go and pack. I leave two days from now." _

_Taylor quickly sat up and wrapped the covers around her._

"_You're still going to go? After what we just had?" Taylor had set in her head that after she and Chad had sex, he would definitely change his mind about going to the army. But she was wrong. _

"_Taylor, this is something I'm committed to." Chad explained. _

"_Well obviously you're not committed to me because if you were you wouldn't be leaving." Taylor crossed her arms. _

"_Taylor, I love you." Chad said._

_Taylor got out of bed and put on a long t-shirt and some panties. She walked out of the bedroom, with Chad still inside. Taylor walked downstairs and sat in the living room. Chad's footsteps were heard as he walked down the stairs. He leaned up against the wall when he saw Taylor. _

"_So you're just not going to talk to me?" He asked._

"_Why should I? You're about to leave anyway." Taylor responded._

_Chad walked over towards the door and opened it. He looked back at Taylor. "Is this how you really want to end things between us?_

_Taylor was still quiet._

"_I'll write to you every chance I get."Chad said._

_After receiving another silent treatment from her, he realized he really needed to leave. _

"_Bye Taylor." He said before closing the door. _

_Once she heard the door shut Taylor put her head down and the tears came. She broke down. She knew she and Chad_

"_I love you too." She said in a whisper._

* * *

Well that was a lot in that chapter, I really hope you liked it and understood it. I know sometimes people don't really understand my writing. But tell me your thoughts about the way Chad and Taylor ended things. I really liked this chapter but um... REVIEW! review! ...BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor sighed as she came out of her thoughts of the past. She looked at Chad and her body filled with anger. So she wouldn't smack Chad in the face every time she wanted to, she hummed to herself. Her humming caused Chad to look at her at times. He made weird faces but never said anything. I guess he knew not to.

They finally pulled up to a lot and Chad parked the car. He saw Taylor still sitting in the car, staring ahead.

"I have to lock the car. Are you going to get out?" He asked.

Taylor looked at him and then scoffed and rolled her eyes before getting out and slamming the door. She stood outside the car and waited along the sidewalk for Chad and they walked in the building together. With the help of the security at the front desk, they were able to find Jasmine's office and meet up with her. The meeting lasted for an hour as they covered the price for the venue and spacing. Chad and Taylor were back in the car and on the road again.

"Taylor, you've been quiet ever since we got in the car. Why aren't you talking?" Chad asked, glancing at her.

"Nothing to talk about." Taylor simply replied.

"Yeah Okay, are you hungry?" Chad asked looking at Taylor.

Taylor looked up and over at Chad. "Maybe."

Five minutes later and Chad had pulled up to a steakhouse. They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. They were seated at a table and handed the menus to look at.

"So do you know what you're going to get?" Chad asked Taylor.

"No, does it _look _like I _know_ what I'm about to get?" Taylor eyed her menu and then looked at Chad.

Chad chuckled, "why are you so mean to me Taylor? What do you have against me?"

"Well if you don't know by now then you'll never know." Taylor closed the menu just as the waitress arrived.

"Hello, my name is Stacy. What would you two like?" Stacy asked them.

They gave their order and handed Stacy their menus and she walked off to place their order in to the chef.

"So Taylor before the reunion what were you doing?" Chad asked.

"I was doing nothing but handling my career. I didn't have time to do anything else." Taylor crumpled up a piece of paper she found on the table.

"So you never met anyone while handling your career?" Chad asked with a smirk.

"I met a lot of people. But I don't mix business and pleasure." Taylor responded as Stacy arrived with their drinks and then returning back to her business.

"But you must've been pretty busy." Taylor responded with an attitude.

"What do you mean by that?" Chad asked after taking a sip of his lemonade.

Taylor gave Chad a look and soon Chad was laughing a little. He then looked at Taylor.

"You mean faith?" He asked.

Taylor didn't respond, "Tay, if you wanted to know about her all you had to do was ask me. You didn't have to ask Troy."

Taylor stared at him. "I didn't want to ask you."

Chad shook his head at Taylor and their food came. They ate in silence until the food disappeared and they left the restaurant. They got in the car and headed back to Gabriella and Troy's home in silence. Every so often Taylor would glance at Chad and then Chad would glance at her. But never did the eyes meet.

* * *

It was around 5 P.M. when they entered the house. It was quiet and there was no sign of Gabriella or Troy. Taylor walked in the kitchen to see a note on the table.

_Chad and Taylor, we stepped out for a moment. We had a date night and we won't be back till the morning and we expect you two to still be there when we get back. Please don't kill each other while we're gone. Have fun! Xoxo - Troy and Gabriella._

Taylor crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage. She walked in the living room to find Chad on his phone smiling.

"Chad!" Taylor shouted.

He looked up and over at her.

"They're gone; they won't be back till the morning." Taylor responded before heading up the stairs to the room she would be sleeping in for the night.

Taylor set up her computer and set out her pajama clothes. She checked some of her emails before running water in the bathroom so she could take a shower. An hour later she was out of the shower and her body was wrapped in a towel and her hair was dripping wet down her back. She traveled back to her room and dried off. She sprayed some body spray on her and lotion with body cream. She then put on her pajama shorts and tank top. She walked out of the room with a towel wrapped around her shoulders as she traveled downstairs. She heard music coming from the basement and walked down more stairs towards the basement.

She entered the basement to see Chad behind the bar and the music coming from the radio.

"What are you doing?" Taylor shouted over the music to be heard.

Chad was going through the liquor cabinets and began pulling out bottles and glasses.

"You want a drink?" Chad asked.

He came from behind the bar but stopped when he saw Taylor's bottoms.

"Is that what you wear to bed?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Taylor responded as she sat on one of the bar stools.

"Of course not." He responded still staring at her.

He examined the way her legs glowed from her lotion. They looked so soft to him he just wanted to rub them. He began to lick his lips but he was unaware that he was still staring at her body.

"Chad?" Taylor questioned to see if he was still in the right mind. "Gosh, stop being a creep."

Chad snapped out of his thoughts and then went back behind the bar. He stood in front of Taylor and leaned up against the bar.

"Taylor let me ask you a question." He said.

"Did you ever get the letters I sent you?" he asked.

"Chad I really don't want to talk about this right now." Taylor began to get up until Chad rushed over to her and sat her back down.

"Taylor, why did you never write me back?" Chad asked.

"I did get your letters. I got all of them." Taylor responded as she looked down. "I read all of them too."

"Well why didn't you ever write me back Taylor?" He asked sounding kind of angry.

"I did write you back. All of the letters you sent me I wrote back." She looked up at him.

When Taylor seen the confused look on her face she continued speaking, "I just never mailed them."

"Taylor, why did you never mail the letters?" Chad was now eye level with Taylor.

"I thought that if I never mailed them well then you'd miss me more." Taylor responded quietly.

"You are one sick person." Chad straightened up. "Do you know how I felt every time the mail would come in and every one would get letters except for me?"

"Oh please Chad, really? What about me? You left me Chad. You didn't even think about how that would affect me." Taylor shook her head and got out of chair and stood in the middle of the basement.

"You knew how I felt about the military and you left anyway. I gave you something that was very special to me and you still left!" Taylor began to tear up. "And you knew I was saving myself for marriage but no, you took that away from me."

"Taylor last time I checked you told me I could." Chad stayed behind the bar but couldn't help but look at Taylor's thighs.

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT WOULD MAKE YOU STAY!" Taylor shouted with tears running down her face.

Chad came from behind the bar and walked over to Taylor.

"Chad don't come near me, I hate you." Taylor said between tears.

"Taylor you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." Each time Taylor expressed how much she 'hated' Chad; the more he got closer to her. The more he got closer she would push him away until she couldn't push him anymore and was pulled into a hug while still pouring his eyes out.

"I'm sorry Taylor." Chad spoke.

Taylor's arms stayed by her side while Chad hugged her tight. He made sure she couldn't get out from his grip. Taylor put her head down and pushed Chad back and wiped away some tears.

"Your apologies don't mean anything." She looked at Chad.

"You don't mean anything to me anymore." She spoke staring Chad straight in his eyes.

Chad didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't really know if Taylor was lying or telling the truth. But one thing he did know was that he was truly hurt and didn't want to be bothered after that comment.

"Well I'm glad you could get that off your chest. See I was trying to be nice to your stubborn ass. But I'm glad to know that I could go back to being the 'dumbass' I was before." Chad looked at her with a smirk.

By this time all of Taylor's tears were gone and she was now breathing heavily. It took all she could not to.

"Yeah, didn't think I would catch that comment you made about your dumbass ex-boyfriend huh?" Chad smiled. (**IF YOU'RE CONFUSED IT'S THE COMMENT TAYLOR MADE ABOUT A BOYFRIEND WHEN SHE WAS HAVING THE CONVERSATION WITH Chad.)**

"And this is where we left off. Remember? You weren't talking to me" Chad looked at her.

Taylor stared at him but never said a thing. Chad chuckled and looked down.

"And this is where I make my exit." Chad spoke before walking past Taylor and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

I actually liked this chapter and I hoped you did too. plz review...


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor was so upset that night. She didn't know what to do after that blow out she had with Chad. She was furious, more like pissed off, and there was only one way she knew how to deal with that emotion. She walked back to her room and changed clothes. After that she put on her shoes and headed towards the front door and exited without looking back. There wasn't anything going through Taylor's mind except that she needed to get out of that house. She walked to her car and got in. After starting the car she pulled out a cigarette from her glove compartment and a lighter. She lighted her cigarette and began to smoke before pulling out of the lot.

Taylor didn't smoke often; it was actually rare when she did. It was just a way to relive stress. She tries to stop. But how can she when people piss her off? Her hands gripped the steering wheel tight as she drove down the road. She knew exactly where she was going. She didn't smoke the whole cigarette. She put the rest of it out in her ashtray before popping some gum in her mouth. She pulled into the back parking lot of the local dance studio that Taylor worked. She knew it was late so no one was really there except the security guards.

After exiting her vehicle with a huge duffel bag, Taylor grabbed her key and entered the building. She greeted the security guard before walking into the big room. She cut the lights on in the room and threw her bag on the floor. She took out some CDs from her bag and placed one in the CD player in the radio. She then tied her hair up before staring at herself in the mirror. Taylor's eyes were darker than her normal eye color.

The music blared through the speakers and Taylor began to move all around the floor. When she danced, it was her way of letting off steam. It also helped her teach her class. Taylor did all types of moves. Dancing it what's in her blood. After two hours of being in the studio dancing, Taylor felt much better. She didn't want to kill Chad anymore, she didn't want to smoke after that either. She just wanted to go back to the house and have a good night's sleep.

* * *

The next morning Taylor woke up later than usual. She got up at 12 instead of her usual 10 AM and brushed her teeth and showered. She walked down the stairs, after getting dressed, to the kitchen to see Gabriella and Troy laughing.

"Good morning you two." She spoke to her friends.

"Well hello Taylor, you're in a good mood. May I ask why?" Gabriella must've thought her and Troy's plan had worked and that Chad and Taylor hooked up last night, but boy was she in for a rude awakening.

"I know what you two were up to, putting me and Chad in a house alone last night. Nothing happened, you failed!" Taylor spoke with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Troy and I just wanted to get a night out to ourselves." Gabriella lied.

Taylor heard footsteps coming from the basement and soon Chad entered the kitchen. After last night she didn't have the energy to argue with him. She was feeling good that morning and she figured that if she didn't talk to him then nothing bad could happen.

"Taylor what's that?" Gabriella pointed to Taylor's bellybutton through her shirt.

"I got my belly button pierced." Taylor lifted her shirt a little bit so Gabriella could see her belly ring and then pulled her shirt down.

"That's really pretty." Gabriella smiled.

"Okay well I have a class to teach today so I'll see you guys later." Taylor began to walk out the kitchen until Gabriella stopped her.

"Can I go?" She asked.

Taylor smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

Taylor saw Chad staring at her from the corner of her eye and turned around and looked at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She responded before walking off with Gabriella and out of the house.

When they reached the car Taylor saw Gabriella began to open her mouth and Taylor cut her off.

"I'll explain to you after my class." She said before driving away from the house.

They arrived to the studio and Taylor got her bag and entered the building together. Taylor greeted some of the people in the building. When she reached her room she greeted her class and introduced her to Gabriella. As the class stretched, Taylor stood on the side preparing along with Gabriella.

"Taylor, this is beautiful." She looked around the room.

"I know." Taylor rearranged her CDs and popped one in the music player. "Press play when I tell you to." Taylor took off her shirt that revealed her sports bra.

Taylor left Gabriella who sat down in a chair and walked in front of her students. "Guys! Let's review what we learned yesterday." She shouted.

Everyone moved to their places and stood behind Taylor. Taylor Turned and nodded her head to Gabriella who pressed play. Music boomed through the room and that's when Gabriella's eyes began to move all over the place. Can't Hold Us by Macklemore was played and the routine began. Taylor was leading her students in the routine which looked kind of hard but they were all in sync. This was the side of Taylor that Gabriella had never seen, no one has ever seen. During the routine Taylor walked around her dancing students to make sure they were doing the routine right. Towards the end she joined them again and danced along with them. When the song was over Taylor gave her students a break to catch a breath.

She walked over to Gabriella to get a drink of water. "Taylor that was amazing, where did you learn those types of moves? Beyoncé couldn't even do that."

"Beyoncé can't do half of the things I teach my students." Taylor responded with a smile as she wiped sweat off her forehead with a towel.

"Can I learn?" Gabriella smiled.

Taylor chuckled, "Seriously?"

Gabriella nodded. "I know the perfect dance for you. Follow me."

Taylor led Gabriella to the dance floor and stood in front of her students.

"My friend here will be getting married soon and I think I know the perfect dance that she can show off to her fiancée. Gabriella you stand next to me and I will show you this as slow as I can." Taylor positioned Gabriella next to her.

Taylor grabbed a few of her other dancers and they stood alongside of Gabriella to help her and show her the moves. Taylor showed Gabriella a few of the moves first which required a lot of hip rolling and booty popping and a whole lot of other things that Gabriella has never done. After doing the routine once, Taylor helped Gabriella with the choreography.

"Gabriella, you have hips. Work them!" Taylor shouted.

"I'm trying!" Gabriella said.

Taylor walked back Gabriella and grabbed her hips and helped Gabriella move them in a way that she has never moved them before.

"I'm doing it?" Gabriella asked sounding excited but never stopped moving her hips.

"Yes! Now pop your booty!" Taylor shouted as she danced along with Gabriella.

"Now do it again!" Taylor shouted after Gabriella did some of the moves.

After doing the routine three times, just to make sure she had it down. Taylor had her student turn the music on to Ciara's Body Party.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Taylor counted before she and Gabriella began dancing.

At the end of the song everyone was applauding Gabriella for her effort and progress. She sat out for the rest of the class and let Taylor finish teaching.

* * *

Chad and Troy were left back at home playing video games while Taylor and Gabriella were gone.

"So what happen last night, man?" Troy asked.

"Nothing happened. We talked but that's it." Chad responded.

"What ya'll talk about?" Troy asked being nosey.

"We talked about what happened between us." Troy never knew what went down between Taylor and Chad and why they stopped dating. No one really knew except Chad and Taylor.

"What did happen between you guys? Why is there so much hostility?" Troy asked.

"I told her I was leaving for military camp, she didn't like it, and so we broke up." Chad responded only telling half the story.

Troy knew Chad was holding something out on him and paused the game and stared at Chad.

"What are you doing?" Chad yelled.

"Tell me the story." Troy said. "Or, I'll just ask Taylor."

"Fine." Chad put the game controller on the table and rubbed his face.

As he re-told the story to Troy, he felt he was taking a stroll down memory lane. He told Troy about his bad behaviors and the things he would get into during college. He told him about signing up for the military. He also told him about the day he told Taylor he was joining the military. He told troy about the whole day.

"Wait, she gave you her virginity and you still left?" Troy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was committed to my decision. I had to go." Chad responded.

"Dumbass. Well was she good?" Troy asked.

Chad stared at Troy with a serious face.

"I'm just asking." Troy responded.

"She was the best I ever had." Chad responded as he put his head back and relieved that moment of time in his head.

"Wow man. So what happened last night?" Troy asked.

Troy interrupted Chad's thoughts and looked over at him.

"We argued about some things. She told me she hated me and that I don't mean anything to her anymore." Chad responded.

He sounded very sad and upset when he repeated the harsh words that came out of Taylor's mouth. Troy's eyes widened as the words.

"Damn, if Gabriella ever said that to me I don't know what I'd do." Troy said.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't man. I have been in and out of war for quite some time. And after you see some of friends get killed in battle, nothing fazes you anymore." Chad said.

He was putting up a front as if Taylor's words didn't hurt him inside but he knew they did. Troy didn't have anything to say after that. They resumed playing the game in silence and waited till the girls returned.

* * *

After class Taylor and Gabriella left the studio and headed to get something to eat. They sat down in a café and talked as they waited for the arrival of their food.

"So now can you tell me?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor looked up from her phone and stared at Gabriella.

"Where do I start?" Taylor put her phone on the table.

"Start from the night you guys broke up." Gabriella said softly.

Taylor looked at Gabriella for a long time before she opened her mouth to speak. As she told Gabriella the story, Taylor relieved that day in her head all over again. She updated Gabriella all the way up to what happened last night between she and Chad.

"Taylor, I didn't know all of that happened between you and him." Gabriella responded.

"Only Chad and I knew, I never told anyone about. I never talked about it after he left." Taylor said.

"You really loved him." Gabriella said.

"I _did _love him, but not anymore." Taylor responded.

"Taylor you don't mean that." Gabriella tried to assure her friend.

"I mean it." Taylor responded with a straight face.

Gabriella couldn't do anything but sigh only because she knew Taylor was serious.

* * *

I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKE THIS ONE, BECAUSE I DID! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Later that afternoon, Taylor and Gabriella arrived back at the house. Troy greeted Gabriella with a kiss and the two went up the stairs. Taylor heard footsteps coming from the basement and saw Chad's face. She started to walk up the stairs when she seen him.

"Taylor, can I talk to you?" Chad asked her.

"Chad I have nothing to say to you." Taylor turned and looked at him.

"But I have some things I want to say to you." He said.

Taylor stared at him. "Fine, speak."

"Can we go downstairs? I don't want anyone listening." Chad said.

Taylor rolled her eyes and walked down the steps and past Chad to the basement. She turned around to see him standing a few feet away from her.

"You have my attention. Now what do you have to say?" Taylor asked in a rush.

"Taylor I don't want there to be no awful tension between us." Chad asked.

"You made it that way." Taylor said.

"Did I? Was it me who said that I don't mean anything to you? No that was you Taylor." Chad moved closer towards Taylor. She looked at Chad. She did miss him as a friend even as a lover. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

"I'm so tired of having this conversation with you. I am so done with talking to you about the past Chad. I've moved on and I think it's time you did too." Taylor said.

"I've moved on Taylor, I have Faith." Chad responded as before smiling.

"Just because you're in a new relationship doesn't mean you're over the old one." Taylor said to him.

Chad stared at her for a while. He didn't have anything to say after that. He knew Taylor was right, she was always right about things. After realizing Chad didn't have a comment afterwards, Taylor nodded her head slowly.

"And this is where I make my exit." Taylor walked away from Chad and walked back up the stairs.

Taylor's cell phone rang as she reached the top step and she looked at the caller ID. She smiled before answering.

"Hello Harper." Taylor continued walking up the stairs and made it to her bedroom.

"Taylor, I have been trying to reach you. Are you hiding from me?" Harper joked.

Taylor laughed as she closed the door behind her. "No, my best friend is getting married so I have been staying at their place. I am the maid of honor." She smiled as she sat on her bed.

"Well congratulations, I know you're happy." Harper said.

"I'm very happy." Taylor said.

"I miss you. When can I see you?" Harper asked.

"Well, if you give me time to take a shower and change clothes then you can take me to dinner." Taylor said.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll call you at seven." He said.

"Okay. Bye." Taylor smiled before hanging up the phone.

Taylor placed her phone down and looked to the side before falling back on her bed and kicking her legs in the air with excitement. She got up and headed to her closet. Hours passed and Taylor was in the middle of getting dressed. There was a knock on her door and Taylor looked up to see Gabriella poke her head in the door.

"Where are you going Taylor?" Gabriella asked as soon as she seen Taylor's appearance.

"I have a date." Taylor smiled as she applied her lip gloss in the mirror of her make up kit.

"With who? Chad?" Gabriella asked when she fully stepped in the room and closed the door behind her.

"Do you want to die before your wedding? No, this guy name Harper." She smiled as she put the make-up away.

"Who's Harper?" Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Taylor.

"We met a year ago when I was at a dancing competition for my students. He was the owner of the building where the competition was being held. He introduced himself after the show and we been in touched since." Taylor said as she put on her dangling earrings.

"So are you guys in a relationship?" Gabriella asked.

"No just friends at the moment. He wants to be more but I don't know if I'm ready yet." Taylor responded.

"Is it because you're still in love with Chad?" Gabriella asked when Taylor turned for Gabriella to finish zipping up the back of her dress.

Taylor rolled her eyes and turned to face Gabriella when she finished. "No, I'm just busy right now. I don't know if I do want something serious right now."

"Taylor you are 27 years old. When are you going to want something serious?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. But while I'm on my date I'll think about it." Taylor joked.

Gabriella sighed before walking to the door, "Have fun on your date, Tay." Gabriella closed the door behind her.

Taylor sat on her bed after hearing the door shut and looked down at her wrist as she played with her bracelet. Gabriella's words were really getting to her. She did want to settle down and get married and start a family but there was something that was in the way but she couldn't think of what it was. Taylor heard the doorbell ring and looked up at the door.

"I'll get it." Taylor heard Troy yell from downstairs.

Taylor got up and looked in the mirror at herself for one last time. She was stunning in that dress but she didn't feel it. She sighed before putting a smile on, grabbing her clutch and leaving her room. She walked down the stairs slowly in her heels so she wouldn't fall. When she landed downstairs she looked up to see Troy and Gabriella and Harper in the living room.

"Harper, hi." Taylor walked over to Harper shyly and smiled when he planted a kiss on her cheek before handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Harper. You didn't have to." She smiled before turning to Troy.

"Troy can you put these in a vase please with some water, thanks." She smiled.

Troy took the flowers and disappeared in the kitchen.

"Well Gabriella I'll be leaving. Don't wait up for me." Taylor turned to her friend before walking behind Harper who opened the door for her and let her exit before him.

"Y'all have fun now." Gabriella said in her best/worst southern accent as she stood in the doorway.

Taylor and Harper walked away from the door and made their way to Harper's car until Taylor stopped when she seen a familiar face.

"Hi Faith." Taylor smiled.

"Hi Taylor, how are you?" Faith smiled back.

"I'm great, thanks for asking. I'll see you around okay?" Taylor kept the smile when she really wanted to slap Faith.

"I bet I will." Faith's smile disappeared before she walked away and headed towards the door which Gabriella was beginning to close until Faith stopped her.

Taylor's eyes followed Faith until she disappeared inside the house. Harper cleared his throat to let Taylor know he was still around.

"I know that look. Don't let her ruin your night." Harper said before he grabbed her hand and walked her to her side of the car to let her in.

Taylor sat in the car and waited for Harper to get in. He looked over after getting in and starting the car.

"You ready?" He asked her.

Taylor nodded before taking a huge breath. Harper pulled off and Taylor sat back and stared out the window. The arrived at this very big fancy restaurant and Taylor got out and stared at the building. She grabbed Harper's hand and he walked with Taylor inside the restaurant. Taylor was in awe when she walked in. There was a live band playing and people were dancing.

"This is gorgeous." Taylor held on to Harper. She looked around at all the pretty lighting and decorations.

"Yeah, a friend told me about this place." Harper looked around.

The waiter led them to a table and Harper held Taylor's chair out for her to sit. After looking over the menu, they ordered and the waiter left.

"So Taylor, how have you been?" Harper asked.

"I've been good. I've been busy between planning this wedding and dancing." Taylor responded.

"Forget about dance and all that other stuff. I'm talking about you and how you feel right now." Harper leaned in closer to Taylor and stared her deep in her eyes.

Taylor took a sip of her wine before staring at Harper and moving some hair out of her face.

"I haven't had time to even think about me. It's too many things going on." Taylor responded.

She was right. Ever since Chad walked back into her life, that's all she thought about. Either him or the wedding, But most of the time it was him. He was always on her mind. But she couldn't admit that to anyone.

Harper held Taylor's hands, "well starting tonight, I want you to think about you. Whatever you want to do tonight, we can."

Taylor smiled before leaning across the table and kissed Harper on the lips.

"Thank you." They let go of each other's hands when their food arrived.

After eating, the band began playing Beautiful by Mariah Carey and Miguel. A smile crept upon Taylor's face. Her feet were tapping under the table and every time she heard this song all she wanted to do was dance.

"Would you like to dance, Taylor?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Taylor got up and walked to the dance floor, in front of the band, and they danced.

Harper pulled Taylor close to him and put his hands on her waist. Taylor wrapped her arms around Harper's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Taylor didn't make a sound the rest of the night as all she thought about was how comfortable she felt being in Harper's arms, and how she didn't want to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Harper and Taylor left the restaurant after dancing for an hour and headed back to Gabriella's house.

"You know if you don't want to go back there, you can always hang out with me for the night." Harper said to Taylor.

"No I have to go back. She needs me there. I just can't wait till this wedding is over." Taylor said as she pushed her head back against the seat.

"Taylor remembered what I said. For once just think about you. What do you want to do?" Harper looked over at Taylor.

Taylor stared at Harper for a long time before speaking. "Let's go to your place." She smiled.

Harper smiled before making a U-turn and going in the opposite direction to his house. Taylor smiled and looked out of the window as he drove. Ten minutes later, they pulled up to this huge house that seemed to be all on one level. Harper let Taylor out of the car and held her hand as he walked to the door with her. He opened the door and let Taylor walk inside first.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Taylor looked around the house.

"Thank you." Harper closed the door behind him and joined back with Taylor. "You can make yourself at home for the night." Harper placed a light kiss on Taylor's cheek.

"Um where is your bathroom?" Taylor asked as she looked around.

"Down the hall and it is the first door on your right." Harper said.

"Thank you, I'll be right back." Taylor said before walking towards the bathroom. Taylor walked inside and then closed the door behind her. She didn't have to pee or anything, she just needed a place to think for a second.

Taylor considered Harper to be one of the sexiest men she has ever met. She couldn't stop staring at him all night. Her hormones raced every time she thought him and those luscious lips of his. Taylor turned and turned the water on in the sink and splashed some water on her face. She grabbed the towel that was hanging up and wiped her faced off. She hung the towel back up before walking out of the bathroom. She heard soft music being played and went towards it.

She turned the corner to see Harper waiting for Taylor with two wine glasses in his hand. Taylor smiled as she walked over to him and grabbed one of the glasses.

"Follow me." Harper grabbed Taylor's hand and followed him.

Harper walked outside in his private backyard where there was a pool and there was the radio where the music was coming from. He grabbed the bottle of champagne that was sitting on a nearby table and began to pour some in his and Taylor's glass. After taking a sip, Harper put both of their glasses down and walked towards the pool with Taylor.

"You feel like getting wet?" Harper looked back at Taylor and licked his lips.

"I hope you're talking about the pool." Taylor responded.

"Maybe, do you?" Harper began to take off his shirt and then his pants.

Harper looked at Taylor before jumping into the pool and then looking up at her.

"You still have your boxers on." Taylor laughed.

"I can take those off too if you want me to." Harper said.

Taylor smiled before she took off her shoes and then her dress, to only leave on her bra and panties. She jumped in the pool and swam next to Harper, whose back was against the wall of the pool.

"You are so beautiful." Harper said as he held Taylor's waist and pulled her closer to her.

Taylor leaned in just before her lips crashed into Harper's. Their make-out lasted for what to seem hours but was only seconds. Harper pulled away and looked back at Taylor.

"How about we take this back to my room?" He suggested before grabbing Taylor's hand and getting out of the pool with her.

Taylor grabbed her dress that was laid out by the pool and followed harper back into the house. She walked behind him up the grand stairs and watched as Harper opened up a door. Harper stood by the door and looked at Taylor. Taylor walked inside before Harper closed the door behind them.

* * *

The next morning, Taylor woke up in Harper's bed. She looked over to see Harper not there. She looked under the covers to see her visible body and saw her bra and panties thrown on the floor. Taylor pushed her hair back and looked to see her phone vibrating on the nightstand next to her. She grabbed it to see another missed call from Gabriella. She called Gabriella back and waited for a pick up.

"Taylor where are you?" Gabriella nearly screamed into the phone.

"I'm at Harper's house. I spent the night." Taylor responded.

As Taylor spoke with Gabriella on the phone she saw one of Harper's jerseys on the bed and began to put it on.

"Well when will you be back?" Gabriella asked.

"Taylor, we have to meet with Sharpay for our dresses. You need to hurry up and bring yourself home." Taylor heard the phone click and she looked back at the phone to see that Gabriella had hung up.

Taylor placed her phone back down on the nightstand and got out of the bed and walked out of the room. The aroma of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit smacked Taylor in the face and she smiled. She walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Taylor walked in to see Harper putting fruit in a blender and turned it on. She walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist which startled him.

"Baby girl, you need to announce yourself when you walk into a room." He turned around and smiled at Taylor. He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Sorry, you cooked all of this?" Taylor turned away and sat down at the table.

"Yes, I do a little cooking." Harper said as he grabbed cups from his cabinet.

Harper made Taylor's plate and placed it in front of her. He then poured her some of his smoothie in a cup.

"Thank you." Taylor looked up and smiled at Harper. "I could get used to this."

"If you would just be my girlfriend then you can." Taylor knew that Harper had been trying to get with her since they met. She was afraid to give him a chance. She hadn't dated anyone since Chad and she didn't want to get hurt again.

"Okay, but let's take things slow." Taylor said before she took a bite of her meal. She looked up to see a grinning Harper.

"How does it taste?" He asked.

"It's really good." Taylor smiled.

At 11, Harper pulled up to Gabriella's home. He turned off the ignition and looked at his new girlfriend. The smile that she had all morning seemed to disappear when he arrived back at the house.

"You know, you don't have to go. We can spend the rest of the day together." Harper said.

Taylor shook her head, "No, I have to go. We're looking at dresses today so I have to be there."

Harper gently rubbed Taylor's hand, "call me if you need anything, okay?"

Taylor nodded before kissing Harper on the lips. She didn't really want to leave. It was like when she was around Harper, all of her problems went away. She didn't think about the wedding or Chad. But she knew as soon as she would get out of his car, her problems would return. She pulled back and looked at Harper.

"I'll talk to you later." She said before receiving one last kiss from Harper and leaving the car.

After seeing Harper pull off, Taylor walked in side of the house and went straight to her room. She pulled out clothes that she could change into after she took a shower. There was a knock on her door and Gabriella poke her head in.

"Taylor is that you?" Gabriella looked to see her friend taking off all of her jewelry. Gabriella closed the door behind her and sat down on Taylor's bed.

"So, did you sleep with him?" Gabriella asked.

"Well good morning to you too Gabriella." Taylor looked at her friend.

"Good morning. Now did you?" She asked.

"Yes, so we slept together. Gabriella he took me to one of the most beautiful restaurants. He made last night all about me. We danced and then we went back to his place and took a swim, and then we went back up to his room." Taylor sat down next to Gabriella.

"Did he at least serve you breakfast?" Gabriella asked with an attitude.

"Yes he served me breakfast. And it was good. Why don't you sound happy for me?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella didn't respond. She wanted to be happy for her friend but things just weren't going the way she wanted them too.

"I am happy for you." She lied. "He seems like a nice guy."

"Thank you. Well I'm going to hop in the shower and then get ready so we can go meet Sharpay." Taylor said before she grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom.

Gabriella rolled her eyes before walking out of the bedroom and towards Chad's. She banged on the door and stopped when Chad opened the door.

"Hey Gabriella." He said.

Gabriella pushed him to the side and walked in his room. "Close the door." She said.

Chad closed the door and then walked over to Gabriella. "What's going on?"

"What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be trying to get Taylor back, not send her to another man." Gabriella folded her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"Taylor went out on a date last night and didn't get back till this morning." Gabriella responded.

Chad sat down on his bed and looked up at Gabriella.

"Look, Taylor has made it clear that she's over me. Maybe it's time I move on too." Chad said.

Taylor turned and looked at Chad.

"Chad you love Taylor, you're not just going to let her slip away are you?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not going to force her." Chad said.

"You love her and you want her back. Now prove it. Use your charm and that humor you have. Whatever made her fall in love with you at first, do it again. We cannot let Taylor get closer to this guy more than she already is." Gabriella said before walking to the door.

"You do realize that I am still with Faith right?" Chad asked. He had planned on breaking up with Faith last night but she was so sad and he didn't want to bring her down more than she already was.

"Nobody cares about her. You don't even like her, dump her ASAP." Gabriella said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

* * *

Taylor and Gabriella were in the car heading towards Sharpay's Boutique when Taylor's phone kept buzzing. Gabriella watched as Taylor would smile to herself every time she looked at her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Gabriella asked.

"Harper. " Taylor smiled as she responded back to the text.

Gabriella looked to the side as she stopped at the stop light and rolled her eyes. Throughout the ride all she heard was the buzzing coming from Taylor's phone every time she got a text message. They finally made it to Sharpay's boutique and Taylor was able to get out of the car and walk inside of the building with Gabriella. She felt her phone buzz and stopped walking and stood off to the side to answer her text. She let Harper know that she would have to talk to him later and then put her phone away. Sharpay came out from the back and met up with the girls at the front.

"Gabriella, what took you so long" Sharpay asked. She was in work mode and didn't like wasting time.

"Well I had to wait for someone to get back home from their date." Gabriella responded and she quickly glanced at Taylor.

"Okay, well come to the back and I can show you a few of the dresses I have already created for you." Sharpay said before walking back to the back and Gabriella and Taylor followed.

When they walked to the back there were men and women either drawing dresses on sketch pads that would have to get approved by Sharpay of choosing different fabric, designs, and colors.

"Sharpay, these dresses are beautiful. I don't know which one to pick." Gabriella said as she looked at all three wedding dresses that were ganging up.

"Well let's get you in the fitting room so you can try these on." Sharpay grabbed the dresses and began to put them in a dressing room.

Taylor sat down in the chair and waited for her friend to come out. A few minutes later, Sharpay walked out of the dressing room.

"Taylor, are you ready?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor nodded before a second later Gabriella walked out of the dressing room. Taylor was in awe as she stood up and put her hands over her mouth.

"Taylor, is it really that bad?" Gabriella looked at her friend.

"No, no it is beautiful. You look beautiful in it. Gabriella I think this is the dress." Taylor said as she turned Gabriella around to look at herself in the mirror.

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at herself and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I mean we have to get it fitted and stuff but I love it." Gabriella turned around to Sharpay and hugged her.

"So this is the one you want?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella nodded, "how much?"

"500 dollars." Sharpay replied.

Gabriella's smile disappeared and she turned and looked back in the mirror.

"Gabriella, you have to get this dress. You look amazing in it." Taylor said.

"But 500 is a lot of money." Gabriella said. "I have to talk to Troy about it."

"I'm sure he'll understand." Taylor said.

"Well I'll put it on hold while you make your decision. But let's get you changed and then we can look at the bridesmaid dresses." Sharpay said before she followed Gabriella back into the changing room.


	8. Chapter 8

Sharpay led the girls to the area where three choices of bridesmaid dressed were hanging up. Taylor thought they were very beautiful.

"Taylor, which one do you like?" Gabriella turned and asked.

"Well they're all beautiful. But I think the one in the middle." Taylor responded.

Sharpay took the one out from the middle and lead Taylor into another changing booth. Taylor put on the dress and walked out and stood in front of Gabriella.

"Taylor, that dress is stunning on you. It is like a perfect fit." Gabriella smiled and led her friend to the mirror.

"Wow, Sharpay this dress is amazing." Taylor said.

"I know, and because you have a special role in the wedding, I will have to add a few little extra touches on this dress. Do you like the color?" Sharpay asked.

The dress was a light blue and Taylor and Gabriella both was in love with it.

* * *

Months had passed and the wedding day was two weeks away. Gabriella had talked to Troy and convinced him to let her pay 500 dollars for the dress. Chad had broken up with Faith, she didn't take it good but she understood why. She knew that Chad was still in love with Taylor. But on the other hand Taylor and Harper were getting closer. Taylor would spend the nights over at his house and would return to later in the morning.

Chad and Gabriella kept having their secret meetings which led Troy to think that there was something going on between her and Chad. One day while Taylor was out, Chad, Gabriella, and Troy sat down and they explained to Troy what was going on.

"Gabriella, if it's meant for Taylor and Chad to get back together then they will." Troy told his fiancée one night.

"Shut up." Gabriella told him one night as she watched out of their bedroom window and watched Taylor get in the car with Harper.

* * *

Taylor was sitting at the table with Troy playing cards when Gabriella walked in.

"Taylor, my dress is ready, I need you to go by Sharpay's boutique and get it and then take it to your house and keep it there." Gabriella said.

"Well, my car won't make it that far due to the fact that you made me take you to all of these different places yesterday and put my tank on E." Taylor said.

"That's fine, Chad will take you." Gabriella smiled before walking off.

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at Troy, "what is wrong with her?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I have an extra gas tank out in the garage, and I'll fill it up for you while you're gone."

Taylor hugged Troy before heading to Chad's room. She lightly knocked on the door. Chad opened the door and looked at Taylor with a smirk. Taylor had her mouth open a little due to the fact that Chad didn't have a shirt on.

"Is there something you want?" Chad asked.

"I need you to take me somewhere." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Just let me grab a shirt." Chad responded.

They got in Chad's car and pulled out of the driveway.

"I haven't seen Faith around here lately, are you and her okay?" Taylor asked.

"Faith and I aren't together anymore." Chad spoke.

Taylor looked over at him, "What happened?"

"She just wasn't who I wanted." Chad glanced at Taylor and their eyes met.

Taylor looked away after a while and Chad continued to speak, "Don't act like you care. I know you couldn't stand her."

"I didn't like her attitude. Besides, she just wasn't the girl for you." Taylor responded.

"And you think you know who is?" Chad glanced at her again.

"I know a good girl when I see one, and she was not it." Taylor said. Chad chuckled before he pulled into the back parking lot for Sharpay's boutique.

Taylor got out and ran in to get the dress and then ran out and put it in the backseat. Taylor got back in the front seat and she directed Chad to her house. Twenty minutes later they pulled out to Taylor home that all fit on one level.

Chad carried the dress into the house and gave it to Taylor to put up. Taylor walked to her room and hung up the dress, still in the bag. Chad explored the house and made it to a secret door. He opened it and walked to a room that held a lot of boxes that were filled up with things. There was one box that was open and it was labeled personal belongings.

He looked around him to still see no sight of Taylor and looked inside of the box to see a pile of letters. He picked up a few to see they were the letters he sent Taylor when he was in the military. He put those back before picking up a letter that was addressed back to where he was stationed. Chad looked around before he saw another one and picked it up and stuck it in his jacket.

He walked back to the front of the house just in time as Taylor was coming out of her bedroom.

"Just let me check my mail, and then we can leave." She said.

Chad nodded his head slowly before looking down inside of his jacket pockets and saw the letters in there. He quickly looked up when he saw Taylor walk up to him.

"I'm ready." She said as she walked to the front door.

"This is a nice house you have." He said.

Taylor looked at him. "Thank you."

* * *

Later that night, Troy and Gabriella left to go on a dinner date with some friends from the neighborhood and left Taylor and Chad at home. Chad was sitting in his room reading the letters that Taylor didn't send to him.

_Dear Chad, _

_I've been thinking about you a lot after you left. How are you? Good I hope. I still don't understand why you did what you did. But as long as you know then that's all that matters. I miss you, I tried to date guys but they don't match up to who you are. I found a love in you that is never going to go away. Hopefully you still have that love that you found in me. I will always love you Chad, don't forget that. If I act like a jerk in the future, just remember that I always loved you and I'll never stop. Hopefully, I'll see you soon._

_Xoxo come home soldier. _

_Love Taylor._

Chad immediately walked out of his room and ran up the stairs to Taylors and banged on her door. Taylor opened the door to find Chad's lips crashing into hers. At first Taylor tried to pull away but Chad wouldn't let her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Taylor deepened the kiss as Chad backed Taylor up against the wall. He placed kisses all down from her lips to her thighs. Chad went back up to Taylor's lips and kissed her some more but with this time with more passion. Taylor pulled away and held Chad's face.

"What was that?" Taylor didn't know what to say.

"I know that you still love me. You're right there's a love that I have found in you, and that is never going away." Chad said.

Taylor backed up from Chad and her eyes widened.

"Did you read my letter?" She asked.

"Yes I read your letter, but Taylor that isn't important right now. Taylor we haven't moved on from each other. There is still some feeling there and you know it." Chad responded as he walked over to her.

"I can't believe you invaded my privacy." Taylor said.

"Taylor, there were a dozen of letters in that box. Some that you had written, I read them and you express the love you have for me and the love you will always have for me." He said.

Chad looked down at Taylor's lips and leaned in and placed a light peck on them. Taylor was quiet as Chad placed another kiss and then another one.

"Chad I have a boyfriend." Taylor said quietly.

"So dump him. I know you not really feeling that Harpo dude anyway like you feeling me right now."

"His name is Harper and I am not about to break up with him. I really like him." Taylor said almost shouting.

"I broke up with Faith so that I could be with you. Are you saying that you don't want to be with me?" Taylor looked down and looked up at Chad when he lifted her chin up.

Taylor was beginning to speak until Chad stopped her, "Does he kiss you like this?" Chad planted a long sweet kiss on Taylor's lips that left her speechless when he pulled away. Taylor shook her head no slowly as she looked down.

"Does he touch you and hold you like this?" Chad moved closer to Taylor and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed his hands on her lower back and lowered them down to feel on her ass.

Taylor stared at Chad in his eyes as he planted kisses on her again this time on her neck. He slowly walked to Taylor's bed and placed Taylor on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her all down her body. He sat up and took his shirt off before going back to business. Moans escaped Taylor's mouth as Chad moved his hand down to Taylor's breasts and were massaging them.

She watched as Chad moved his head down from her breasts to her stomach and then to her vagina. He looked up at her and smirked. He took off her shorts and it revealed her lace panties. Chad kissed Taylor's inner thighs and made his way back up to her vagina. He looked at Taylor for permission and she slowly nodded her head.

Chad slowly slid off Taylor's panties with his teeth and then began to blow cool air on her vagina, which made Taylor moan. Chad began to eat Taylor out like she was ice cream on a spoon. Moans were coming out of Taylor mouth and she was holding on to Chad's hair.

"I think you're enjoying this too much." He said as he got up and began to unbuckle his pants.

Taylor moaned loudly as Chad entered inside of her and began to thrust in and out slowly and then speeding up his pace. After an hour of pleasure, Taylor fell fast asleep and Chad tucked her in under the covers. Before leaving her room he kissed her on the forehead and put on a note on the side of her.

_I always get what I want. I will fight for you if I have to. Sleep tight baby._

Chad grabbed his clothes and walked out of Taylor's room to see no sight of Troy or Gabriella and proceeded to his room.

The next morning Taylor woke up and looked under the covers to see her clothes not on her body. She looked over to her side and saw the note Corbin left and immediately remembered what happened last night. She read the note and then got out of the bed. She hopped in the shower and then began to get dressed.

She took a towel and tried to dry off her hair and then wrapped the towel around her neck. She stepped out of the room and walked down the stairs to see Chad, Troy and Gabriella in the kitchen. Taylor stopped when she seen Chad in there and he smirked at her when she walked in.

"Good morning Taylor. You're glowing this morning." Gabriella said as she placed a plate in the sink.

Taylor watched as Chad began to walk towards her. "It's probably of my moisturizing cream."

"Naw I don't think that's it." Chad brushed past behind her before slapping her without anyone seeing.

Taylor turned to look at him to see a smirking Chad walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

Taylor was sitting in her room listening to her headphones, writing in her dance book when she saw Gabriella walk in. Taylor took the headphones out as Gabriella sat down on her bed. Gabriella smiled at Taylor.

"Nothing happened." Taylor lied.

"Taylor, don't lie. Chad already told me. So what are you going to do?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, I go with Harper remember?" Taylor continued writing.

"Taylor you and I both know that you don't even care about Harper. If you did then you wouldn't have slept with Chad last night."

"When did you start acting like this?" Taylor looked up at her best friend.

"Like what?"

"Like Sharpay. You weren't like this back in high school." Taylor shook her head.

"Well people change. It's life." Gabriella said.

"I got to go." Taylor got out of her bed and began to walk towards the door.

"Where to?" Gabriella wondered.

"Some place that is not here." Taylor grabbed her sweater and walked out her room door.

Taylor was heading towards the front door until she was stopped by Troy.

"Taylor is you okay?" He asked.

Taylor turned around to face Troy.

"You want to go for a ride?" Taylor asked him as she held up her car keys.

* * *

Troy and Taylor were walking in the park eating ice cream.

"So you and Chad had sex last night." Troy repeated.

Taylor had just finished telling Troy what happened when she spent the day with Chad yesterday and the surprise at the end of the night; them having sex.

"Yes, and it was amazing. I'm horrible, I go with Harper, and I'm not supposed to be fooling around with other men." Taylor looked down.

Taylor and Troy continued to walk down the path.

"Taylor I'm not going to tell you who to love like Gabriella may be. But I do know that I want to see you happy." Troy said.

"Thanks Troy." Taylor smiled at him as they continued their walk and talked more.

They sat down at a nearest bench and Taylor noticed something was bugging Troy.

"Are you okay?" Taylor turned to him.

Troy leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Taylor, I'm getting married soon." Troy said.

"Yeah I know I was there when you proposed which I thought was amazing by the way." Taylor chuckled.

"Thanks, but I'm having second thoughts." Troy said.

"Why would you have second thoughts Troy? You and Gabriella were meant to be, ever since high school.

"She's not the same Taylor. She's not who she used to be before the reunion. It's like I'm not her main focus anymore."

"Why would you think that Troy?" Taylor asked.

"That's because she's too worried about if you and Chad are going to get back together." Troy responded. "She doesn't really talk to me like she used to, I know when you see us together I may look happy. But I'm not happy."

Taylor looked over at Troy who was staring straight ahead. Taylor knew how Troy was feeling and it was not a good feeling. Troy was a good guy. Before dating Chad, Taylor wished she had a man like Troy. The way he was with Gabriella, that's what Taylor wanted. She stood up at grabbed Troy's hand.

"Come on, everything will be fine." Taylor said. Troy stood up and pulled Taylor into a hug and they walked out of the park with their arms around each other.

* * *

That night Taylor was at Harper's house getting ready to go to bed when Harper walked in to his room. Taylor had been feeling guilty ever since that night with Chad. She wanted to be honest with Harper and tell him, but she was afraid of what she might lose. Taylor was sitting up under the covers, wearing one of Harper's long shirts.

"Are you going to bed already?" He asked.

"I was. I just haven't been feeling well. Actually there's something that I have to tell you." Taylor said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait. What you need is a massage. Lay down."

Taylor sighed before moving to where she was laying on her stomach. Harper made her take off his shirt so that all she had on was her panties. He grabbed some olive oil and began to pour some on Taylor's back and then rubbed it in before beginning her massage.

The next morning Taylor woke up to see a note on the side of the bed and no sight of Harper.

_Went out for Starbucks, I'll be back. –Harper._

Taylor smiled before getting up to find her clothes. She picked up Harper's pants that were on the floor when something fell out of the pocket and fell on the floor. She picked it up to see a diamond ring. A wedding band.

"What the hell is this?" Taylor asked herself.

Taylor quickly began to get dressed and then grabbed the ring and walked down the stairs and sat on the last step so that the first thing Harper would see when he walked in the house was Taylor. Taylor kept her hand balled up in a fist, hiding the ring. She looked down, shaking her head but looked up when she saw Harper walk through the door with coffees in his hand.

"Hey baby, did you see my note?" Harper came over and kissed Taylor on the lips and then proceeded in the kitchen.

Taylor followed him and smiled at him, pretending as if nothing was wrong.

"Could you see us married?" Taylor asked with a smile. She sat down in the chair.

"Most definitely, I can see you living in this house. You getting pregnant and having my babies." Harper responded before kissing Taylor on the lips again.

"Oh most definitely I agree. But how can you see me married to you when you're already married." Taylor said.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Harper asked.

Taylor slid the ring across the table towards Harper. She watched his facial expression and he froze.

"We're over." Taylor said as she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the door.

Harper ran up to her and blocked her exit.

"Taylor, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you. But I just didn't know how. I love you." Harper looked down at her.

"Save it for somebody who cares." Taylor pushed Harper out of the way and opened up the front door and walked to her car.

She quickly got inside and sped off back to Gabriella's house. She cried silently along the way, wiping away tears. Taylor pulled into Gabriella's home and quickly walked inside. Taylor changed clothes and then walked out to the backyard and pulled out a cigarette. Taylor stared straight ahead as she smoked and stared at the sun.

She heard the back door open and waited for someone to appear next to her. Chad walked next to her and stared straight ahead as well.

"So is this what you do? Smoke your life away?" Chad asked.

"Only when I'm mad and stressed." Taylor responded as she took another puff and blew.

"How about this, you put the cigarette down, come inside, and we can talk." Chad suggested as he looked at her.

Taylor threw the cigarette on the ground and then stepped on it to make sure it went out. She then picked it up and threw it in the garbage can before looking back at Chad and walking in the house. Chad followed behind Taylor and watched Taylor walk up the stairs towards her room.

Chad stopped at the stairs and watched Taylor walk in her room. She walked back out and looked at him.

"I thought you wanted to talk." Taylor said.

"In your room?" Chad questioned.

"Just get in here." Taylor said before she walked back inside.

She sat down on her bed and watched as Chad walked in and leaned up against the wall and stared at her.

"So what happened?" Chad asked.

"Harper is married." Taylor blurted out.

Chad's eyes widened and he walked over to Taylor's bed and sat in front of her.

"How do you know?" Chad asked.

"I found his ring this morning. When I asked him about it, he finally told me the truth." Taylor responded.

"Taylor I am so sorry that this happened to you." Chad said as he gently held her hand.

"You know you wanted this to happen." Taylor said. She didn't realize that Chad was still holding her hand.

"You're right; I did want this to happen. I didn't want you to be with Harper because I wanted you to myself. Do you know how hard it was when I saw you at the reunion? You looked so beautiful." Chad looked into Taylor's eyes.

There was a knock at the door and Gabriella poked her head in and smiled when she saw Chad and Taylor sitting on the bed, holding hands.

"Well hello, you two." She said as she walked over to them.

Taylor looked down to see she was still holding hands with Chad and quickly let go.

"We're having dinner tonight, with Troy's family and my family. Zeke and Sharpay are coming as well. Dinner is at 8 and we'll be leaving at 7:30 so be ready by then." Gabriella spoke. "Taylor, wear a dress and Chad, put on a good suit."

Chad looked up at Gabriella and stared at her until she understood what was going on.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, bye." Gabriella smiled before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Taylor got out of bed and began to look for dresses in the closet and pulled out two and showed them to Chad.

"Which one should I wear?" She asked.

"The red one, I always liked seeing you in red." Chad responded with a smile.

Taylor placed the red dress on her bed next to chad and looked at it. She walked over to her jewelry box and began searching for pieces she could put together. Taylor was quiet and Chad decided to say something.

"Taylor, you can't let Harper upset you. He's a jerk you just have to move on." Chad said.

Taylor turned around with necklaces in her hand.

"I really liked that guy. He made me feel like there was nothing else in the world to care about." Taylor looked down and played with the pieces of jewelry. She walked over to her bed and placed them down on top of her dress.

Chad placed his head down, he knew he had to be there for Taylor and really talk to her. He didn't like what he was hearing but he knew flirting with her wouldn't work at the moment.

"Taylor there are more guys out there. Harper isn't the only guy out there." Chad said.

Taylor didn't respond. She was quiet for a minute but then spoke again.

"Why did you leave?" Taylor looked at Chad.

Chad sat there with nothing to say.

"After I met you, I couldn't imagine being with nobody else but you." Taylor continued and stared Chad deep in his eyes.

"I couldn't imagine being with nobody else either." Chad responded.

"Then why did you start dating Faith? I at least thought you would call me when you returned. I didn't date anybody because I was waiting for you to come back to me." Taylor looked down when she finished speaking but then continued. "And you never did."

"I didn't think you would want to talk to me. Before I left your house you wouldn't even speak to me." Chad said.

"I know, and I shouldn't have done that." Taylor looked up at him.

Taylor walked towards her shoes and grabbed a pair.

"Taylor, if I could do things over between us, I would." Chad said.

"I know, it's okay, it's not all your fault. Some of it is mine too." Taylor looked over at him.

* * *

Everyone had arrived to the restaurant for dinner that night and Chad ended up sitting across from Taylor. Chad couldn't stop staring at Taylor in her red dress and Taylor had to admit that Chad could clean up good when he needed to. Eveyrone was in conversation except for Taylor who just sat there drinking her wine. There was something bothering her, and she couldn't exactly tell what it was.

"Taylor, are you okay?" Sharpay leaned over next to Taylor and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired that's all." Taylor smiled. "Preparing for a wedding can wear a person out."

"How are you and Chad?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor and Sharpay looked over at Chad who was in conversation with Zeke.

"We're good. Better than we were at first." Taylor nodded. Sharpay turned around and began checking her hair in her little mirror. Taylor looked back over at Chad who was still talking to Zeke. She didn't notice how long she was staring until Chad turned and their eyes met.

It was quiet back at home. Troy and Gabriella went to bed early. Taylor changed into her pajamas and then sat down in her bed. She sighed before getting out of bed and walking out of her room. She quietly tip toed to another room and knocked on the door lightly. Seconds later, Chad opened the door without a shirt on and Taylor had to regain her focus.

"Were you sleeping?" Taylor asked.

"No, I wasn't." Chad moved out of the way for Taylor to come through and he closed the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk. I like when we just talk." Taylor said.

Chad smiled and walked to his bed and laid down and patted a spot next to him for Taylor to sit. Taylor raised an eye brow at him.

"I don't bite Taylor." He said before Taylor walked over and sat down next to him. "What's on your mind?"

"You, you're always on my mind. And I can't get you out." Taylor looked over at Chad.

Chad sat up and looked at Taylor, "I never stopped thinking about you."

Taylor eyes met with Chad's and the two leaned in. Taylor awaited for the moment when Chad's lip would touch hers. She felt Chad's lips touch hers as they kissed and Taylor climbed on top of him as they kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chad woke up early the next morning to see Taylor sleeping with her head on his chest. He smiled at the sight before carefully removing himself without waking Taylor. He put the cover over her body and put on his pajama pants before walking out of his bed room. He rubbed his eye as he made his way to the kitchen and saw Troy sitting down with his hands on his head.

"Hey man what's wrong?" He asked. Chad walked over to the cabinet and pulled out tea bags and a cup.

"I don't know. The closer the wedding comes the more stressed I get." Troy responded.

"Taylor and I are the ones planning the wedding, what are you so stressed about?" Chad asked as he heated the water in the cup in the microwave.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just having second thoughts about the wedding."

"Troy, is you saying you don't want to get married?" Chad looked around to check and make sure no one was around. He set the tea bags in the cup and added a few lemon juices.

"I don't know man, I love Gabriella but she's not the same."

"What do you mean?"

"She's focused on other things. And when I mean other things I mean you and Taylor. I can't even have conversations with her like we used to because that's all she cares about." Troy responded looking at Chad.

"Look, she doesn't need to be worrying about Taylor and I. You two were made for each other, just talk to her man." Chad said.

Troy nodded his head. Footsteps were being heard and soon Gabriella walked in the kitchen and looked at the two men.

"I'll let you two talk." Chad grabbed the mug and left the kitchen and walked back to his room.

He walked inside to see Taylor sitting up in the bed; she ran her fingers in her hair.

"Good morning beautiful." Chad walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I made you some tea."

He handed Taylor the cup, "be careful it's hot."

Taylor took a sip and then handed it back to Chad, who sat it on the nightstand. "Thank you."

There was a silence between them, and they were thinking the same thing. "Taylor we need to talk."

Taylor looked at Chad. "I know. It's crazy what's happening to us."

"Taylor, I want us to be together. We can start off where we left off and everything will be good."

"Chad, start off where we left off? We left off with you leaving me and we broke up. I don't want to start off where we left off." She said.

Chad sighed and put his head down. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Taylor saying that she didn't want to be with him? After what happened last night and she still didn't want to be with him?

"I want to start fresh." Chad looked up to see Taylor smiling at him and a smile appeared on his face.

Chad leaned and gave Taylor a kiss on the lips.

"I never stopped loving you." He said.

Taylor cupped his face in her hands, "me neither." Taylor kissed him back.

* * *

Later that day, Troy and Chad were off picking places for the bachelor party. They drove around to many hotel venues and were now sitting at the local bar.

"So, did you and Gabriella talk?" Chad asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I'm glad I talked to her, it made me feel better. I love Gabriella; I wouldn't want to lose her." Troy responded as he smiled to himself.

"So what's the latest update between you and Taylor? The house has been very peaceful." Troy smirked.

Chad laughed before taking another sip of his drink. "Taylor and I are cool."

"That's it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Chad lied. He wasn't aware if Taylor wanted Troy and Gabriella to know they were dating again so he lied.

Troy chuckled, "okay."

* * *

Gabriella and Taylor were all out at lunch with Sharpay. They were eating outside at one of Gabriella's favorite restaurants.

"I can't wait till you walk down that aisle Gabriella." Sharpay smiled.

"Me neither. I love Troy, I can't wait to become Mrs. Gabriella Montez-Bolton. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Gabriella smiled as she looked down at her engagement ring.

"Taylor you're quiet today, what's going on with you?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm fine." Taylor smiled.

"You have been smiling to yourself all morning and glowing. Spill the beans." Gabriella commented.

"Guys, it's nothing. Cant I just be happy?" She asked.

Sharpay and Gabriella sat back in their chair and looked at each other. They nodded their heads at each other.

"You and Chad had sex last night." Sharpay said.

Taylor opened her mouth wide, "Are you guys serious right now?"

"You don't have to tell us, we already know." Sharpay smirked.

Taylor laughed before taking a sip of her drink. Gabriella and Troy's wedding was a month away and there was still a lot to do. When everyone arrived back at the house, Gabriella and Troy gave Chad and Taylor the list of people they were inviting to the wedding and their contact information. Gabriella gave Taylor the number to the catering company and a flower company that she loves.

"Now remember, Troy is allergic to seafood and I can't eat spicy foods. I want this to be a classy event Taylor. So remember no fried foods. I don't want anything that everyone can't eat with a utensil." Gabriella reminded Taylor for the last time.

"Gabriella I already know, you have reminded for about five times now." Taylor laughed.

"I just want to make sure you don't forget. I know how Chad can make you forget things." Gabriella smirked.

"Okay it's time for you to leave." Taylor opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't. She walked over to the door and held it open for Gabriella and Troy to walk out.

Troy and Gabriella went out to do some shopping and they left Chad and Taylor at home to their wedding duties. Taylor was in her room on her laptop emailing everyone from the list so they can be aware about the wedding that was coming up.

Chad walked in and Taylor looked up and smiled. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey baby, I can't believe Troy and Gabriella have this many friends and family members." He said before he sat down behind Taylor and placed his hands on her waist.

"Me neither, Chad these are a lot of people that they are inviting. The more people you invite, the budget goes higher." Taylor said.

"Baby, this is their wedding. All we have to do is plan it. Don't trip, they make a lot of money, I think they'll be okay." Chad said.

"Chad I need you to call the flower company and order Gabriella's flowers. They already know which ones to start getting together. Make sure they're ready by the day of the wedding." Taylor handed Chad a little card with the flower company's number on it.

He walked out of the room to make the order. Taylor finished emailing everyone and called into the catering company and placed an order for the wedding. She remembered no seafood and no spicy foods. After getting off the phone with the catering company, she received a text message from Ashley Tisdale. She's been wanting to meet up with Taylor so that Taylor could be her choreographer for her new music video.

_I would be honored. When would you like to meet?- Taylor. _

_**If tomorrow is good, at 10 AM at Rocker's dance studio. – Ashley**_

Taylor smiled when she sealed the meeting with the famous pop singer/actress. Taylor screamed in excitement and Chad rushed back in the room.

"Taylor, are you okay?" He asked.

Taylor got out of her bed and shared her exciting news to Chad.

"Congratulations baby. Who is she?" chad asked.

"Are you serious? Remember Suite Life of Zack and Cody? She played Maddie, the blonde one?" Taylor looked at Chad.

"Oh, yeah I know her." Chad responded.

Taylor was so excited she started doing a happy dance which made Chad laugh.

* * *

The next morning Taylor got out of Chad's bed and took a shower so that she could meet Ashley in an hour. Chad was up by the time she got out of the shower and Taylor stood on the wall and looked at him.

"Your hair is even bushier in the morning." She laughed.

Chad laughed and shook his head, "Come here."

Taylor walked over to the bed and Chad pulled her down on the bed.

"You think we have time to get a quick one in?" He asked seductively as he tugged on Taylor's towel. She kissed Chad on the lips and then pulled back and looked at him.

"No, I don't want to be late." She said.

"Can I go? I want to see what exactly it is you do." He said.

Taylor looked up at him, "you better hurry."

Chad rushed out of the bed and quickly showered and then began to get dress. He turned to see Taylor looking completely different from what she normally wears. She had on sweat pants, a shirt that wear the sleeves were cut off and you could see her bra, and he hair was in a bun.

"Is that how you dress when you dance?" Chad asked.

"just when I'm teaching a class or something." Taylor shrugged.

"Taylor, your belly ring is showing." He pointed out. "Why you got to look so sexy?"

"Chad, chill. Let's go so we don't be late." Taylor walked out of the room and grabbed her car keys.

Taylor and Chad got in Taylor's car and drove off to Rocker's dance studio. When they pulled into the parking lot, Taylor got her jacket because it was very windy and she put it on. She walked inside the building with Chad walking in behind her.

Guys saw Taylor and looked at her and whistled as she and chad walked down the hall. Taylor ignored them, she was used to the attention but Chad looked down upon the guys who were staring at his girl. Taylor walked into one of the dance rooms and saw Ashley and a few of her background dancers stretching.

"Hello." Taylor introduced herself and gave Ashley a hug. "This is my boyfriend Chad. He just wanted to see what I do."

Chad walked up to Ashley and shook her head, "You know you like our friend Sharpay?"

"I know her, she has that boutique shop, right?" Ashley asked him with a smile and Chad nodded. "I see no resemblance in us what so ever."

Chad shook his head before he was handed Taylor's jacket and he sat down in the side and watched Taylor do her job.

"You're going to do a hip roll and then pop your booty." Taylor demonstrated to Ashley the dance moves.

"I can't do that." Ashley said.

Taylor laughed, "I saw you on Hellcats. You can pop your booty. Now try."

Taylor turned on the music and started the routine from the top and continued teaching it to Ashley till she had it down pack. They rehearsed for three hours and by the time it was over, everyone was sweating.

"Thank you so much." Ashley hugged Taylor. Ashley wrote a check for a thousand dollars and handed it to Taylor. "I will have to recommend people to you."

"Thank you." Ashley walked out of the studio and Taylor walked over to Chad.

He handed Taylor a towel so she could wrap the sweat off of her body and then handed her a water bottle. Taylor took a big gulp of the water and then handed it back to Chad. She put her jacket on and they walked out of the dance studio. They grabbed a bite to eat at the café next door and sat down in the booth next to each other.

"After this we need to go to my house." Chad said. "I need to check my mail."

Taylor could sense that something was bothering Chad but she didn't question him about it. They quickly ate and left the café. Taylor was walking behind Chad as they left and guys were making little remarks about the way she was looking and the things they would do to her. Chad turned around to face one of the guys but Taylor quickly grabbed Chad's arm and pulled him out.

They got in the car and Chad gave her directions to his home. Taylor pulled into Chad's driveway and looked at the mansion that was seen before her. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Chad got his mail out of his mailbox and pulled out his keys before unlocking the door and walking inside with Taylor behind her.

"Cher! Are you home?" Chad shouted through the house as he went through the mail.

"Taylor, you remember Cher right?" Chad asked.

Taylor heard someone walking down the stairs and looked in that direction to see a girl in booty shorts and a crop top walking down the stairs. The girl walked over to Taylor and greeted her with a fake smile.

"Cher, how are you?" Taylor asked, looking Cher straight in the eyes.

"I'm good. What are you doing here?" Taylor looked at Cher and then back at Chad.

"I live here; me and my son." Cher responded.

Cher was Chad's cousin, who couldn't stand Taylor and Taylor couldn't stand Cher.

"But what are you doing here? I haven't seen or heard of you since you and Chad broke up because he went off to the military." Cher smiled.

"Chad and I are dating." Taylor responded.

Cher looked from Taylor to Chad, who was getting a phone call and he walked off into the kitchen to answer it.

"So how long till you and Chad break up again?" Cher Smirked.

"How long till you admit that there is a penis in between your legs?" Taylor shot back. Cher rolled her eyes.

"I never did like you." Cher flared her nose.

"I never did care." Taylor said.

A little boy walked down the stairs and he gained Cher's and Taylor's attention. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Cher.

"Mom, I'm hungry." The little boy said.

"Go in the kitchen and I'll be there in a second, Carlos." Cher replied and watched the little boy go into the kitchen.

"He's cute, he must get his looks from his father." Taylor smirked.

Cher looked back at Taylor and made a face at her before walking off into the kitchen. Chad walked out the kitchen and walked to Taylor.

"I'm ready." He said.

Taylor nodded and they proceeded to leave his house and drive back to Gabriella and Troy's house.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the week of the wedding and everyone was so excited. Family and friends of Troy and Gabriella arrived at the Angel Fire Resort Country Club. Taylor was with Gabriella and Sharpay and they were walking around the resort.

"This place is beautiful Gabriella. How did you know about it?" Taylor asked.

"This is where Troy's parents met." Gabriella smiled.

They walked in a café and sat down at a table. "Can I ask you a question?"

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay and nodded.

"Who's going to walk you down the aisle?" She asked.

Gabriella's father left her and her mom when Gabriella was eight. Her mom hasn't dated another man since. Gabriella looked at her friends.

"Troy's dad agreed to walk me down." She responded.

"That is so sweet." Taylor responded.

"I think we should go outside and see exactly where the wedding will be held." Sharpay said.

They all got up and Gabriella led them outside to this beautiful empty scenery.

"When everything is put up it's going to look really nice." Gabriella smiled.

"Did you check the weather?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella pulled out her phone and checked the weather for the area and gasped.

"It's supposed to rain, well it says showers." Gabriella frowned. "How am I supposed to get married outside if it rains?"

"Can't you get a tent?" Sharpay asked.

"I could but that is just more money."

"This is your day; you could spend that for a special day." Taylor said.

"I have to talk to Troy about it first." Gabriella said as she stared at her phone.

* * *

Later that night Chad and Taylor were walking outside holding hands. They looked at all of the lights that were hanging up outside and it looked even more beautiful at night.

"I haven't seen you since this morning. All this wedding stuff is taking up our alone time." Chad spoke.

"Well you know we have to fulfill our duties Chad. But think about it. If it wasn't for this wedding and us having to be together all the time, we wouldn't be together." Taylor said.

Chad smiled, "How's your mom? You don't talk about her much."

"She's okay. She's still the same." Taylor shrugged. Her tone changed when she talked about her mother.

Chad glanced at her and gave her a look. They stopped walking. "Are you okay?"

"Yup, I'm perfectly fine." Taylor said and looked at him. "I just don't really want to talk about her and ruin this moment that we have."

Chad nodded his head before he stopped walking when he saw a man standing by a flower cart. He walked over to the man.

"How much are those red carnations?" Chad asked.

The man turned around and looked at the bouquet of flowers and turned back to Chad.

"Is that your lovely lady standing over there?" The man asked and glanced over at Taylor.

Chad smiled when he turned to look at Taylor and then turned back to the man.

"Yeah it is."

"For you, ten dollars." The man smiled as he pulled the bouquet down and handed them to Chad.

Chad handed him the money and thanked the man before he turned to walk back over to Taylor.

"I read that the Carnation flower means fascination, distinction, and love. And it reminded me of you." Chad said as he handed Taylor the flowers.

A huge grin came on Taylor's face. She passionately kissed Chad on the lips and then pulled away.

"And how is that?" Taylor smiled.

"Well, I'm fascinated by your beauty every day. Everything you do fascinates me. Love is what we share, what we always shared." Chad touched the side of Taylor's face.

"And what about distinction?" Taylor asked.

Chad looked up at the guy and then looked back at Taylor.

"The distinction of you and all of the other girls that I dated is that I really cared about you. You're important to me, Tay."

Taylor kissed chad's lips and then pulled away. They continued walking outside until they realized it was time to go inside and get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Taylor woke up next to Chad, who was still sleeping, and smiled when she saw her beautiful carnations sitting in a vase with water.

There was a light knock on the door and Taylor went to go answer it. She opened the door to see Troy standing there.

"Good morning Taylor, I was sent to wake everyone up so we could go out and do some activities this morning." Troy said.

"What kind of activities?" Taylor smiled.

"A little bit of horseback riding, wine tasting, a little swimming later on maybe." Troy said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Um, I can wake Chad up and we can get ready." Taylor looked back at a sleeping Chad.

"Great, in an hour meet us downstairs in the lobby because we're all going out for breakfast." He informed.

"I'll see you then." Taylor said before Troy said goodbye and walked away.

Taylor walked back over to the bed and laid down in it. She played in Chad's hair until one of his eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning." Taylor smiled.

Chad kept his other eye closed and smiled when he saw Taylor. "I love waking up to you."

Taylor giggled. "Chad, we have to get up."

Chad opened his other eye as Taylor sat up in the bed. He laid his head in Taylor's lap facing upward so he could see her face.

"I would really just like to stay in bed with you." Chad said.

"Nope, we have to get up. Breakfast is in an hour." Taylor kissed Chad on the lips.

Chad hopped up out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Taylor, why didn't you tell me we were going to breakfast?" Chad said as he got naked in the bathroom and began throwing his clothes out of the bathroom and onto the floor.

Taylor heard the shower water running in the bathroom and Taylor got out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom. The bathroom was already steamy because of Chad's usage of hot water. Taylor stripped naked and quietly opened up the shower door and got in behind Chad.

Taylor placed kisses on his back which startled him at first. He turned around and smiled when he saw Taylor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on her lips and then proceeded to her neck.

After a steamy shower, Taylor and Chad were in the elevator on their way to the lobby to meet up with everyone. They walked out of the elevator to see everyone and they proceeded on to the eating hall for a lovely breakfast.

"Baby, they got waffles, pancakes, sausage. Taylor they even make omelets." Chad was very excited.

Taylor laughed as she put three pancakes on her plate. She watched as Chad piled up his plate with pancakes, waffles, sausages, and an omelet."

"Are you going to eat all that?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor, you must not know who I am." Chad smiled before grabbing a cup of orange juice and walking to a table that Sharpay and Zeke sat at.

"I must not." Taylor responded.

* * *

Later that day everyone was at ranch getting ready to ride a horse. The employees brought horses one at a time. He brought out a big chocolate horse that walked straight to Sharpay. Sharpay screamed and backed into Zeke.

"Sharpay I think the horse wants you." Taylor joked with Sharpay.

"Her name is Coco. You can pet her." The employee, Angel, said.

Sharpay whimpered as Zeke lifter her hand to pet the horse. Taylor and Chad laughed at the scene. Another employee brought out a horse for Taylor.

"This is Chad." The employee, Rocky, said.

Taylor let out a giggle and looked at Chad who just shook his head.

"Chad is so cute." Taylor said petting the horse.

"Thanks babe." Chad said.

Taylor looked back at Chad, "I was talking about the horse."

Chad stared at Taylor as he watched her get on the horse that was taller than her.

"Do you guys have like a cowboy hat I can wear?" Gabriella asked.

Rocky went to get hats for everyone while Angel got horses for everyone else. Soon they got on the trail and Taylor and Chad were in the back of everyone else.

"You look really cute with that hat on." Chad looked at Taylor.

"Thank you. But you better keep an eye on your horse and not me." Taylor responded.

* * *

Everyone arrived back at the hotel around 8 o'clock after doing their wine tasting. Taylor and Chad were in their hotel room changing into their bathing suits. Taylor walked out of the bathroom with her swimsuit on.

"What are you looking at?" She asked Chad, who was staring at her.

"You sure you don't want to stay in the room tonight and we can have fun here." Chad got close to Taylor and licked his lips.

"No I want to get wet." Taylor responded, not realizing what she said.

"You can do that here." Chad smirked at her.

"I mean in the pool." Taylor corrected him.

"It doesn't matter, in the pool or in the bedroom I can make it happen." Chad said.

Taylor laughed before grabbing a towel, "let's go."

They left their room and walked down the hall, hand in hand, to the pool. They walked in to see Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, and Troy playing volleyball in the pool.

"Taylor it's girls vs. boys. Come on." Sharpay shouted.

Taylor and Chad got in the water to their sides and began playing. After the girls won they were all just playing in the water.

"Well are you wet enough?" Chad swam over to Taylor.

Taylor laughed, "Shut up."

Chad smiled and got up and stood in front of Taylor. He got closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. Taylor wrapped her hand around Chad's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Chad deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue in to Taylor's mouth and placing his hand on Taylor's butt. They pulled away when they felt water being splashed on them.

"Hey! They're kids in here!" Troy shouted jokingly to his friends.

Taylor let go of Chad and went under the water and swam all the way over to the other side of the pool. She came up from under the water and pushed her hair back and smiled back at chad who smiled at her and then swam over to her.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days passed and it was a day before the wedding. Everyone was in the empty ballroom, for the wedding rehearsal.

"So of course bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle together. Best man, you're already at the front standing by Troy." Lisa instructed everyone to where they should be.

When the rehearsal was over, Troy and Gabriella went off in a corner to talk about the arrangements for a tent.

"This is all just so exciting." Taylor said to Chad.

"Someone seems very excited." Chad said.

"Well I never have been to a wedding before so yeah I'm a little excited." She smiled.

Taylor and Chad walked out of the ballroom and went to the little gift shops. Taylor walked inside and ran straight to this necklace.

"This is so beautiful." Taylor examined the sparkly necklace and then took a step back.

Chad met up with her and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

"It's a lot of money, I could never afford that." Taylor looked at the necklace one last time before she put her head down and walked out of the gift shop.

Chad made sure Taylor was nowhere in sight. He picked up the box with the necklace inside it and walked over to the check out.

"She must be really special." The lady behind the counter said.

Chad looked up from his wallet, "yeah she is." He placed the money on counter and told the lady to keep the change. He placed the small box in his pants pocket and walked out of the gift shop.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone met up at a restaurant for dinner. Chad put the box with Taylor's necklace in it in a place she would never find it in.

"I have an announcement to make." Troy got up and looked at all of his friends and close family sitting around the table.

"I just want to say that you guys are the best group of friends and family members that anyone can have. I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I'm getting married to my best friend." Troy looked down at Gabriella and smiled at her. "I love you Gabriella." Troy sat back down and he and Gabriella shared a sweet kiss.

Since tonight was the night before the wedding, all the girls stayed with Gabriella and the guys stayed with Troy for the night. Taylor was in her room packing her a bag for her stay over at Gabriella's suite.

"Okay that is it." Taylor zipped up her bag and put it on her shoulder. She walked over to Chad and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait a minute; I won't see you until the afternoon at 3 o'clock. I want a better kiss than that." Chad pulled Taylor closer to him and passionately kissed her on the lips. He deepened it by sliding his tongue inside. Taylor pulled away and licked her lips. She backed up towards the door and looked at Chad one last time before quickly leaving the room.

Chad walked over to the dresser and opened the last drawer, which only contained the box. He pulled it out and put it deep in his bag. He zipped it up and the proceeded to leave.

* * *

Taylor and Sharpay were the only ones up with Gabriella. They were sitting outside on the balcony talking.

"Well are you nervous?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at her two friends and pushed her hair out of her face. "No, I'm just very excited and I can't wait for tomorrow to come."

"You're getting a tent right?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, we decided it was for the best. We told the tent company to make it look really good and for them to set it up really well." Gabriella responded.

"Taylor, do you think you and Chad will get married?" sharpay asked.

Taylor smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean I love him but only time will tell."

"Chad isn't stupid, he knows you're the one." Gabriella responded.

"Well I think we need to get some sleep." Sharpay said. The girls agreed and headed inside and went straight asleep.

* * *

It was 9 o'clock when everyone was up. Gabriella walked over to the window and saw that it was raining outside very hard and that's when she got disappointed.

"Oh my gosh! How am I supposed to get married in this type of weather?" She asked herself.

Taylor stood by the window next to Gabriella, "Come on, maybe It'll clear up. let's not think about it."

Taylor and Gabriella headed down to a room where the ladies in the wedding would be getting their hair and makeup done. Sharpay came into the room with an umbrella in her hand and she was soaking wet.

"Okay I just came from outside. They're doing the best they can to set up the tent, in the weather condition that they're in." she said.

Gabriella sighed as she looked out of the window to see it still raining and closed her eyes. In the middle of getting her hair done, she felt a lot of sun being shined on her face. She looked out of the window to see that it was no longer raining.

"This weather is so weird." A huge smile appeared on her face.

"I'll go check up on the crew outside." Taylor said before she left with Sharpay's umbrella.

"Now I'm happy." Gabriella said to herself.

An hour later, Taylor met back up with the girls in the hair and make-up room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"It looks beautiful out there. Right now they're wiping chairs and stuff down so that people won't be sitting on wet things. In the ballroom they're setting up the table and chairs and they're keeping the food warm. Everything is going straight as planned." Taylor said.

* * *

After long hours of the girls being in hair and makeup and wardrobe, it was time for the wedding to begin and everyone was waiting outside of Gabriella's room, waiting for her to come out. Taylor and Sharpay were the only ones in there with her.

"You look beautiful." Taylor stood next to her friend and put the wedding veil over her face.

Gabriella turned around and looked at her friends. "I won't be a Montez anymore." A tear rolled down Gabriella's face.

"I am so glad we went with waterproof makeup." Sharpay said before handing Gabriella a tissue.

"I love you girls." Gabriella hugged her friends. She took one last look of herself in the mirror. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Taylor grabbed flowers for her and Gabriella to hold. Taylor opened the door for Gabriella to walk out, with Sharpay behind her, holding up the back of her dress.

The girls were all lined up, ready to walk down in a specific order. The men were already standing with Troy, waiting for the bride to be to arrive.

"Okay I have to go now." Taylor hugged her best friend one last time before she went through this door, going into the wedding.

As Taylor walked down the aisle, she dreamed of her wedding day and what it would be like. She glanced over at Chad who winked at her. She smiled before she made her place in the line, in front of the girls. Taylor saw Sharpay quietly walk and sit down in an empty chair in the front. Everyone stood up and waited for Gabriella's arrival. Slow music began playing as Gabriella and Troy's dad walked down the aisle.

Taylor looked over at Troy to see a huge grin on his face and she smiled. Gabriella finally reached the center, and she stood by Troy.

"Who gives this young lady away?" The minister asked.

"I do." Troy's dad answered. He turned and Gabriella kissed him on the cheek before he went and sat down next to his wife.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, please kiss your bride." The minister spoke.

Troy pulled Gabriella into a sweet kiss as everyone applauded. They walked out first with the bridesmaids and Groomsmen following.

"We did good baby." Taylor and Chad high-five each other as they walked out.

Everyone made their way to the Ballroom for the rest of the night. Taylor and Chad sat at a table and watched Troy and Gabriella dance. Taylor looked over at Chad to see him already looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just so beautiful in that dress." Chad said.

Taylor crossed her legs, "Thank you."

They spent the rest of the night dancing and eating and enjoying everyones company. The night was over and everyone was leaving. Taylor and Chad and Sharpay and Zeke stuck around to help bring gifts a car, that will deliver them to Gabriella and Troy's house when they get back from their honeymoon, and helping the cleaning crew clean up.

"Taylor sit down." Chad told Taylor.

Taylor looked at Chad for a second before pulling up a chair and sitting down. He did the same and sat across from her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"everything is fine." He said. "I just want you to know that I love you and that I am so sorry for all of the pain that I'd caused you in the past."

Taylor watched as Chad's hands moved to his pocket inside of his tuxedo and he pulled out a small box and placed it on the table.

"Chad? What is that?" Taylor spoke softly.

"You're a special person to me Tay, and I want to treat you like the queen that you are." Chad slid the box over by Taylor.

"Open it?" Taylor asked and Chad nodded.

Taylor closed her eyes as she opened the box. She peeked one eye open to see the same necklace that she was viewing yesterday. She gasped and opened her other eye as a huge smile appeared on her face. She tightly hugged Chad and kissed him on the lips.

"Chad, that cost a lot of money." Taylor said.

"It was worth it." A huge smiled appeared on Taylor's face before she slowly kissed Chad.


	13. Chapter 13

That next day everyone was packed and heading back home. Taylor and Chad were in their separate rooms packing. Gabriella knocked on Taylor's door and walked inside with a smile on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton, is there something I can do for you?" Taylor smiled.

Gabriella sat on Taylor's bed and looked up at her friend.

"Taylor I want to thank you for helping me. I know I could be a handful at times but you didn't leave me." Gabriella smiled.

"That's what friends are for Gabs. But I want to thank you for pairing Chad and I up to work together. If wasn't for you and Troy we wouldn't be together now and I'd still be mad at him from what happened in the past."

"That's what friends are for Taylor." Gabriella looked at the necklace around Taylor's neck. "Taylor that is beautiful."

Taylor held her necklace and smiled, "Chad bought it for me."

Gabriella stared at it, "Looks like it cost an arm and a leg." She smiled. "He really cares about you."

Taylor looked down and smiled as she put a piece of clothing in her bag. "I'm going to miss having you here."

Taylor looked over at Gabriella and smiled, "No you won't. I know as soon as Chad and I leave, you and Troy will be starting to make little babies."

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head, "No, I'm saving that for the honeymoon."

Taylor laughed and shook her head. "Where are you guys going anyway?"

"He's taking me to Italy." Gabriella smiled.

"That is going to be so beautiful." Taylor said.

She zipped up her bag and gathered the rest of her things. Gabriella helped Taylor bring some of her things downstairs. Troy and Chad saw them and walked over to them and took the bags.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella said.

"As soon as you come back I want to hear everything." Taylor hugged Gabriella before she met Chad and Troy at the front door.

"Bye Troy." Taylor hugged Troy.

"Taylor hurry up, you're bags are heavy." Chad was standing outside next to Taylor's car holding up her bags.

"Shut up, I'm coming." Taylor said before she waved bye to her friends one last time and walked out of the door to Chad.

Taylor popped open her trunk and Chad placed her bags in there before closing it. He walked over to Taylor who leaning up against her car door and he stood in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked down at her.

"I got to go home and check on Cher and Carlos. But if you want I can come over later." Chad kissed Taylor on the lips and then pulled away.

Taylor smiled and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Taylor was at her house that night, reading her email when her doorbell rang. She smiled as she walked over to her door. She tightened her silk robe and her smile faded when she saw her next door neighbor, Tony. She opened the door and looked at him.

"Tony, is everything okay?" She looked around and saw he had a sad look on his face.

"Can I talk to you?" Tony asked.

"Well yeah okay." Taylor moved to the side and let him through.

They sat down on the couch in the living room. Taylor looked at him. She and Tony had been friends ever since Taylor had moved into the neighborhood.

"Maria came home drunk again." A tear fell down his cheek.

Tony was raising his 24 year old daughter, Maria, alone. His wife, Lacy, passed away three years ago due to an alcohol overdose.

Taylor pulled Tony into a tight hug, "Where is she now?"

"We got into an argument and then she walked out." Tony put his hands to his face so Taylor wouldn't see him crying.

The doorbell rung and Taylor got up and walked over to the door to see Chad. She stood in the doorway and looked down.

"Um now isn't a good time." She said.

Chad took a step back, "What do you mean? You said it was okay for me to come over."

"I know but my neighbor is going through some things and he needs me right now." Taylor rubbed her neck and looked back up at Chad.

Chad stared Taylor deep in her eyes and Taylor could see that he was not happy. "So you got a guy in there?"

"It's not like that, he's only a friend." Taylor said.

"Its fine, I get it." Chad turned away and started walking to his car. "Goodnight Taylor."

Taylor sighed before closing the door. She walked in the living room to see Tony looking up at her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Taylor sat back on the couch and sighed, "Yeah everything is fine. Are you okay?"

"I just don't want her to end up like her mother." Tony said.

Taylor saw that Tony began to tear up again and she got closer to him and wrapped her arm around him to comfort him.

* * *

Taylor woke up in the middle of the night to see Tony sleeping on her shoulder. She decided not to wake him up and she eased off the couch, lying Tony down on the couch. She put a blanket on his body before heading up stairs to her room. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed Chad's number.

He answered on the third ring, his voice was raspy but Taylor liked it.

"Taylor, it's 3 in the morning, what's going on?" He asked.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, quietly.

There was silence on Chad's other line. "Not mad, I was upset. Look Taylor I forgot all about it."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Okay well do you want to come over in the morning?" Taylor asked.

"That depends, are you going to have guests?" he asked.

Taylor sighed, "No, It'll be just you and I."

On the other end Chad smiled, "Your voice sounds really sexy at night."

Taylor giggled and shook her head. "Goodnight Chad."

"Night baby." Chad's voice sent chills down Taylor's voice before she hung up the phone.

* * *

The same morning Taylor woke up and walked downstairs to see Tony sleeping on the couch. She sighed before walking in the kitchen to get some orange juice. She walked back into the living room and stood by the couch. She took a sip of her orange juice before she tried to wake Tony up. She knew Chad was coming over soon and she didn't want Tony to still be there.

"Tony, wake up. You have to go home." Taylor spoke.

She saw Tony move a little and then he sat still. She walked over and stood in front of him. She saw his eyes were still closed and she shook him a little bit. Tony's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Taylor.

"Good morning." She said before walking back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Tony was standing in the doorway of the kitchen shirtless looking at Taylor.

"I'm sorry for crashing on your couch like that." He said.

Taylor turned around to face him and was stunned. She looked the other way so that she wouldn't be staring at his body. Tony worked out a lot so his body was amazing.

"It's okay, we're friends. Um, would you like some coffee or something to take home with you?" She asked, walking over to the coffee maker.

"No, I think I should get home and check to see if Maria made it home. Can I use your bathroom?" He asked.

Taylor nodded her head and directed him to it. The doorbell rung and she knew it was Chad. She walked over to the door and opened it to see a smiling Chad. Taylor wrapped her arms around Chad as she kissed him passionately on the lips and then pulled away.

Taylor held Chad's hands as they walked inside. Chad's smile faded away when he saw Tony come down the stairs, shirtless.

"Thanks Taylor." He looked at her.

He looked at Chad and smiled as he extended his hand out to Chad. "I'm Tony. Taylor's neighbor."

Chad shook his hand firmly, "I'm Chad, her boyfriend."

Taylor crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip. She looked at the facial expressions on Chad's face.

"Nice to meet you." Tony smiled as he unleashed Chad's hand.

He walked over to Taylor and hugged her and Taylor hugged her back. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Taylor responded. She watched him get his shirt and put it on before he made his way to the door and left.

Taylor quickly walked in the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?"

Chad held his mouth open in disbelief and he followed her into the kitchen. "Taylor, I know nothing happened." After hearing nothing come from Taylor's mouth he looked at her. "Nothing happened right?"

Taylor looked at him, "no nothing happened."

"Do you know how bad that looked?" Chad said. "You're walking around in that short sexy robe, your legs are showing. And he's shirtless, it looks like something happened."

Taylor rubbed the back of her neck.

"And what is he doing coming from upstairs?" he asked.

"He slept on the couch last night. He was using the bathroom." Taylor explained. "Don't you trust me?"

Chad looked at her, "I do trust you, it's just I know men, baby. And I know how we think."

Taylor walked over to Chad and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Nothing happened." Taylor said as she rubbed the back of Chad's neck.

Chad looked down at Taylor and licked his lips. He played with the string on Taylor's robe and untied it. He looked down to see only lace panties and a lace bra. He looked back up at Taylor and raised an eyebrow.

"It was all for you." She said.

"Better had been." He responded back before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Chad picked Taylor up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her up the stairs to Taylor's room and gently laid her down on the bed. He took off his shirt and climbed on top of Taylor and began kissing her from her neck all the way down to her feet. Chad tugged at Taylor's lace panty before slowly sliding them off with his teeth. He unclasped Taylor's bra before unbuckling his pants. He kissed Taylor one last time on her lips before working his magic. That morning the room was filled with a lot of passion and pleasure.

* * *

**Hey guys, I just wanted to announce something quickly. I am starting back school on Monday so I probably won't be on here as much. Actually this is probably my last update for a long time. I'm sad about it as much as you are. This year I'm a junior and my focus are on different things. I'm upset because I know I'll have no time to write, it may be a few times I actually put up something. **

**Um, but continue to tell people about my stories, I'll probably be on here once or twice, checking to see if someone messaged me or to read a review. Just hang in there with me; this summer has gone by fast. **

**P.S. On August 20, 2013 **_**TGT's**_** new album **_**Three Kings**_** will be available on Itunes and in stores. Please go out and support them, they are so **_**TALENTED**_**. If you haven't noticed, I am in love with Tyrese he is amazing. Okay I think that's all I had to say. Byeee! Love ya, Muah **** xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day Chad at Taylor was at Chad's house. They were playing video games in his living room when Cher and Carlos walked in the front door with grocery bags. Chad looked over at them and he put the game on pause. He got up and took the bags from Cher and took them in the kitchen with Carlos following behind him.

Cher sighed as she closed the door. She took off her coat and put it in the closet. Taylor sat on the couch, holding the controller. She looked up to see Cher beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Cher, can I talk to you?" Taylor asked her.

Cher turned around and looked at Taylor and folded her arms.

"What could you possibly want McKessie?" Cher asked.

Taylor looked down at the controller and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Well you know Chad and I are dating now." Taylor started out.

"What does that have to do with me?" Cher asked.

"Look, I don't want to have this tension between us that we have now. I would like for us to be cordial with each other." Taylor asked.

Cher looked at Taylor before turning to walk away. Taylor sighed before she saw Chad walk from in the kitchen back to the living room.

"Why doesn't she like me? I never did anything to her. She hasn't liked me since we started dating in high school." Taylor said.

"Taylor don't worry about that. I like you, that's all that matters." Chad kissed Taylor on the lips before he picked up his controller with Taylor doing the same, and resumed playing the game.

* * *

That night Taylor was having dinner at Chad's house. She sat down in the chair across from Cher. They waited for Chad to come and serve the food. Taylor watched as Carlos made car noises with his toys.

"Carlos I told you to go and put them away." Cher turned to him.

Carlos got up from the table and went to his room. Cher looked back at Taylor and smirked.

"You have a very nice figure Taylor." Cher said.

Taylor smiled. "Thanks. I'm a dancer." She was shocked that Cher gave her a compliment. She hoped that maybe that was the start of their friendship.

Cher chuckled, "What are you? A stripper?"

Taylor's smile faded. "No, I'm a choreographer."

Cher slowly nodded her head and smirked as Carlos ran back down the stairs and to the table. Taylor looked from Cher to Carlos and she smiled at him.

"Carlos, how old is you?" Taylor asked him.

He held up five fingers at Taylor and she smiled. "You're very pretty." He told Taylor.

"Thank you." Taylor smiled.

Chad came out of the kitchen with a huge plate of fried chicken and he sat it on the table in the middle. He walked back in the kitchen and brought out all the other dishes and sat them on the table. He sat down next to Taylor before they all held hands and Chad prayed. Dishes of food began to get passed around the table; everyone took a sample of something. Tension in the room was really thick, no one was speaking.

"So Carlos, what did you do today?" Chad asked the little boy.

"I went to the park and played with Amanda." Carlos smiled.

"Who's Amanda?" Taylor looked up and asked.

Cher looked over at Taylor and then back at her son. "Some little girl that he's always playing with. She lives across the street."

Taylor smiled and continued chewing her food. When dinner was over Chad got up to put up some of the dishes in the kitchen.

"You want help?" Taylor asked him.

"Yeah." He simply replied.

Taylor gathered some of the dishes from the table.

"Come on Carlos so I can give you a bath and you can get in the bed." Cher and Carlos got up from the table and they headed up the stairs.

Taylor smiled before walking in the kitchen and placing the dirty dishes on the counter for Chad to wash. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

"Dinner was delicious." She said.

Chad smiled and looked back at Taylor, "Thank you."

Taylor let go of Chad's waist and walked over to the kitchen table, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite.

"So I was thinking that maybe you and I should take a trip somewhere." Chad said.

"Where?" Taylor asked before taking another bite.

"Maybe California." Chad turned to Taylor and looked at her.

"I always wanted to go there. Besides it'd be nice to visit some of my friends there." Taylor smiled.

Cher walked down the stairs and walked in the kitchen. She looked at Taylor before turning her attention to Chad.

"It's your turn tonight." She said.

Chad dried his hands, "I'll be right back Tay." He ran up the stairs to Carlos's room.

"It's his turn for what?" Taylor asked.

"Chad and I take turns reading to Carlos every night." Cher responded.

Taylor smiled at thought, "that's really nice."

Cher nodded her head slowly before she began to walk out but Taylor stopped her.

"So Cher what do you do now?" Taylor asked.

Cher turned around and stared at Taylor. "I am a cashier at the local Wal-Mart. I get paid minimum wage, I do not have a college degree and I'm living in my cousin's house with my five year old child." Cher stared at Taylor. "Anything else you want to know?"

Taylor looked down at Cher and sighed. "No, that's all."

Cher rolled her eyes and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle.

"Actually there is something that I want to know." Taylor looked over at Cher.

Cher rolled her eyes again and looked at Taylor and smiled. "What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Taylor asked.

Cher looked at Taylor and placed her water bottle on the table. She looked back up at Taylor.

"I don't hate you. I just don't like you." Cher admitted.

"Well that makes me feel a lot better, thanks." Taylor responded in a sarcastic tone.

"You know when I was little Chad was my favorite cousin." Cher said.

"He's your only cousin." Taylor said to her.

"That's why he became my favorite. But I could never hang out with him." Cher responded with an attitude.

"Well why not?" Taylor was clueless.

"You were always around. Every time I came around and it was supposed to be just Chad and me, you showed up. I was so happy when you guys broke up." Taylor frowned, her feelings were hurt. "But now you guys are back together."

Taylor looked up at Cher who was shaking her head. Taylor didn't know what to say to Cher. She always wanted to know why she and Cher couldn't get along. But now she wishes that she didn't. Chad had walked back down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"Okay Carlos is fast asleep; he didn't even let me finish the story." Chad spoke.

Taylor turned her body around so that Chad couldn't see the tears beginning to fall down from her eyes. Cher smiled at Chad before she walked up the stairs. Chad walked over to Taylor and placed his arms around her waist.

"Now that she's gone, you are all mine." Chad kissed Taylor on her neck.

"I'm going home." Taylor wiped a tear from her face and quickly turned around and tried to walk out the kitchen until Chad gently grabbed her arm and stopped her. He turned Taylor around so she would be facing him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chad lifted Taylor's chin up so their eyes met.

"I just want to go home." Taylor wiped a tear from her eye and walked out of the kitchen.

She walked over by the front door and quickly put her shoes on. Chad walked out of the kitchen and raced over to Taylor who had her keys and purse in her hand.

"Did Cher say anything to you?" Chad asked.

"Look, I'll call you tomorrow." Taylor opened the front door and walked out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Taylor was up late watching TV on the couch when her doorbell rang. She turned her TV volume low and quietly walked to the door. She saw it was Chad and slowly opened the door.

"I couldn't sleep knowing that you were upset." Chad said. "Can I come in?"

Taylor sighed and moved out of the way for Chad to walk in and then closed the door. She followed Chad into the living room and they faced each other.

"That's a nice pajama set." Chad chuckled.

Taylor looked down at her HSM tank top and bottoms and gave a slight smile. "It was one of those nights. You should really be at home with Cher, she needs you."

"Taylor what happened between you two?" Chad asked.

Taylor shook her head and sat down on the couch. Chad sat down next to her.

"I asked Cher why she hated me." Taylor said. "She said she didn't hate me."

"Well that's a good thing right?" Chad asked.

"She still doesn't like me, thought. I guess she feels that I took you away from her. That's why she doesn't like me." Taylor responded.

Chad sat back on the couch. Taylor looked back at him to see a look on his face like he was thinking and he sighed.

"That would explain why she decided to stay with me." Chad said.

He looked over at Taylor and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be alright. I just don't like people being mad at me. It's not a good feeling." Taylor said.

"I know baby. I know." Chad said.


End file.
